EL CREPÚSCULO DE NUESTRO AMOR
by Mastergod
Summary: Despues de semanas de lo ocurrido en la ciudad de Gongmen. po pierde sus poderes y nesecita ayuda de un dios , tigresa empieza a sentir algo por po pero la llegada de un estudiante nuevo complicara las cosas , un dios conocido como el rompe huesos regresa por venganza , esto sera una verdadera batalla entre dioses .
1. EL NACIMIENTO DE UN AMOR

Han pasado 3 semanas después de lo ocurrido en la ciudad de Gongmen , nuestros héroes han estado sin actividades debido a que no ha habido ningún ataque al valle de la paz , que después de mucho tiempo le hace honor a su nombre.

VALLE DE LA PAZ A 3 MESES DE LA TRAGEDIA.

Era un día hermoso , el sol brillaba anunciando que seria un dia hermoso para nuestros guerrerros , la gente se levantaba temprano para poner sus puestos y empezar asi un nuevo dia , mientras tanto en el palacio de jade las labores estaban por empezar con el gong.

Buenos días maestro-dijeron todos al unísono haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto asía su maestro.

Shifu – Buenos días alumnos , espero que hayan descansado bien por que hoy va a ser un dia complicado pero antes , vayan a desayunar , los vere en el salón de entrenamiento .

Todos – Si maestro . respondieron todos sin protestar .

Todos se dirigían a la cocina platicando menos una maestra que no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en la ciudad de Gongmen .

PENSAMIENTO DE TIGRESA.

Que fue lo que hice aquella noche , digo po es mi amigo y en esos momentos necesitaba de una ayuda emocional , no tiene nada de malo o si ?. – pero alguien llamo su atención llamándole por su nombre.

Tigresa ¡ reacciona – decía víbora con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Tigresa – he ? lo siento víbora me decías algo ?

Víbora – solo quería saber si estabas bien , es qué te vez un poco distraída esta mañana.

Tigresa – este si víbora gracias – decía la maestra sin mucha expresión en lo que decía como si estuviera ocultando algo.

EN LA COCINA

PO – Bueno les preparare unos deliciosos fideos. Decía po con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo que siempre lo caracterizaba.

Grulla - Que bueno, me muero de hambre. Contesto grulla con una cara de, date prisa.

Mantis – Oigan no creen que esta aburrido por aquí, últimamente no hemos tenido nada de acción en semanas y estoy comenzando a aburrirme – decía el insecto mientras esperaba su plato

PO – Bueno yo también estoy aburrido pero es nuestro trabajo proteger al valle y no podemos esperar a que vengan y lo ataquen solo porque estamos aburridos no creen ? – decía po mientras servia los platos .

DESPUES DE EL DESAYUNO LOS 5 FURIOSO Y EL GUERRERO DRAGON SE FUERON AL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO DONDE EL PANDA ROJO LOS ESTABA ESPERANDO .

Shifu – Bueno alumnos comencemos con el entrenamiento - decía el panda con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Primero tigresa empezó el recorrido corriendo alrededor del salón haciendo 5 vueltas , después empezó a golpear los muñecos de madera con tal fuerza y velocidad que parecía que los muñecos no eran de madera sino de algo más sensible pues la maestra los destruía todos, luego fue el turno de mantis , seguido de grulla , mono , víbora y al final el guerrero dragón. El entrenamiento transcurrió normal el resto de la tarde.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento po se encontraba muy pensativo como si algo le estuviera molestando por dentro y que no podía expresar abiertamente con sus compañeros así que decidió irse al árbol de la sabiduría celestial para pensar las cosas mejor.

EN EL ARBOL DE LA SABIDURIA

PO – Que me está pasando, no puedo dejar que mis sentimientos se interpongan el la responsabilidad que tengo ahora con el valle- decía po un poco frustrado.

Mestro Oogway – Mírate guerrero dragón, cuanto tiempo ha pasado no crees ? decía el maestro oogway mientras aparecía aun lado de po como un fantasma .

PO – Maestro oogway – decía po con impresión en su rostro.

Oogway - Que te preocupa guerrero dragón? te noto preocupado por algo .

PO – es que no sé qué me pasa maestro , decía po con el rostro cabizbajo

Oogway – Es por ella verdad? – dijo shifu sentándose aun lado del po.

PO – Si maestro es por eso , es qué por poco la pierdo por mi debilidad maestro , decía po mientras volteaba si rostro para que no mirara que iba a llorar.

Oogwway – sabes guerrero dragón tu mentes es como el agua , cuando esta agitada es dificl ver , pero si le permites asentarse la respuesta se vuelve clara

PO – y eso que significa maestro – decía po con una cara de confusión.

Oogway – Quiere decir que vayas y hables con ella y le expreses todo lo que sientes por ella , lo pero que te pueda pasar es que te diga que no y ya – decía oogway con una leve sonrisa.

PO- pero si no le correspondo maestro – decía po con tristeza.

Oogway – Bueno no pierdes nada .

PO –Si maestro tiene razón . Decía po saliendo del lugar para ir a ver a su amada y por fin decirle todo lo que sentí el por ella.

MIENTRAS TANTO EL LAS BARRACAS.

víbora se había ido a su habitación , pero algo la interrumpió en su descanso .

Tigresa – víbora estas ocupada? es qué necesito hablar contigo .

Víbora- Este no tigresa pasa, en que te puedo ayudar?

Tigresa- Esque nose que hacer , siento algo dentro de mi que no seu que pensar .

víbora – esuque no te das cuenta ? o no te quieres dar cuenta he , lo que sientes se llama amor , estas enamorada , que bien tigresa - decía víbora feliz

TIGRESA – Pero de quien ?

Vibora – nose tu dime ?

TIGRESA - Es que no se aquí no hay tigres o algo así

VIBORA – Pero esta po – decía viobra intentando hacerle sacar la verda – ya no lo reprimas tigresa

TIGRESA- Pero com es posible , po es mi mejor amigo y no creo que el me vea como algo mas , nose si tengamos oportunidad como pareja , que tal si a el le gusta otra.

Viobra – JaJa que ? es encerio tigres? Todos sabemos que a po le gustas mucho, eso se ve a kilómetros de distancia , el esta loco por ti – decía viobra sonriendo.

TIGRESA – Tu crees?

Claro que si tigresa el mismo me lo ha dicho , decía viobra

…Tigresa no lo podía creer , por fin alguien la quiera .

Que sigues haciendo aquí sal y ve a buscar a po y dile cuanto lo amas – expresaba viobora abriendo la puerta de su habitación incitando a tigresa a que saliera.

Si , lo hare- dijo tigresa mientras salía corriendo a 4 patas lo mas rápido que podía .

A VARIOS KILOMETROS DE DISTANCIA UN MAL ESTABA POR RENACER

¿? ALFIN DENTRO DE TRES MESES VOLBERE Y ESTA VEZ NADA NI NADIE PODRAN DETENERME JAJAJA.

BUENO AMIGOS ESTO FUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO LES DEJO MI CORREO PARA QUE ME ENVIEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS GRACIAS POR LEER


	2. LA OFENSIVA DE LOS BANDIDOS DE LA LUNA

CAPITULO 2: CONFECIONES.

TIGRESA SALI CORRIENDO A BUSCAR A PO, CUANDO LO ENCONTRO, POR PRIMERA VEZ ESTABA NERVIOSA, NO SABIA QUE PENSAR, NI COMO EMPEZAR ASI QUE PO HABLO PRIMERO.

PO – Tigresa que bueno que te encuentro, podemos hablar – Decía po con un poco de fatiga pues había estado buscándola por mucho tiempo.

TIGRESA- Claro po – decía tigresa intentando ocultar su emoción.

LOS DOS GUERREROS IBAN CAMINANDO HACIA EL ARBOL DE LA SABIDURIA CELESTIAL SIN ESVOSAR NI UNA SOLO PALABRA POR SU LADO PO IBA PENSANDO LO QUE IBA A DECIR , Y POR EL LADO DE LA MAESTRA , SOLO ESPERABA QUE SE TRATASEA DE LO QUE ELLA ESTA PENSANDO .

PO – Bueno ya llegamos – Decía po con una leve risa que significaba nervios.

TIGRESA- Bueno, y que querías decirme po ?

PO – Bueno es que no sé por dónde empezar, pero bueno aquí te va la verdad- tigresa solo podía limitarse a escuchar lo que su amigo le iba a decir ,- tigresa yo no he podido dejar de pensar sobre ti , todas las mañanas que te miro frente a mi con una sonrisa es algo que me gusta ver de ti , cuando entrenas no puedo dejar de mirar tus hermosos ojos , son como una droga solo quiero darte a en tender que … me gustas tigresa , eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

TIGRESA POR OTRO LADO NO PODIA DEJAR DE ESCUCHAR ESAS PALABRAS QUE ALGUNA VEZ NUNCA CREYO ESCUCHAR DE ALGUIEN

TIGRESA – PO yo… no sé qué decir –

PO – Solo dime lo que realmente piensas , yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para demostrarte que yo si te quiero y no dejare que nada se interponga , pero antes debo saber si tu estas dispuesto a hacer lo mismo. – expresaba po con un poco de nervios.

TIGRESA – Si estoy dispuesta a hacerlo po , pero tengo miedo – decía tigresa con tristeza en sus ojos.

PO – De que?

TIGRESA - De que no nos dejen estar juntos , que algo te pase , y si eso llegara a pasar …..Me muero po , por que tu despertaste algo que yo creí muerto hace tiempo.

PO AGARRO LAS DOS PATAS DE TIGRESA CON MUCHA TERNURA.

Po – Tigresa , eso no pasara , no permitiré que nos separen , eso jamás , yo te amo de verdad solo dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo – po se acercaba lentamente a los labios de tigresa .

Tigresa– YO … NO SE QUE DECIRTE.

PO – No digas nada – po toco levemente los labios de tigresa, tigresa por su parte estaba en shock por lo que el panda estaba haciendo, pero ya no pudo más y sedejo llevar por el beso hasta convertirse en el más hermoso de todos, lleno de amor y se podía sentir la sinceridad en el.

PARA LOS DOS GUERREROS ESE BESO SE CONVIRTIO EN ETERNO, DESEABAN NO SEPARARSE NUNCA PERO POR FALTA DE AIRE TUVIERON QUE SEPARARSE PERO SEGIAN ABRAZADOS.

PO – YO ESTARE AQUÍ PARA TI MI AMADA, NO DEJARE QUE NADA TE HAGA DAÑO, LO PROMETO – EXPRESABA PO DANDO UN PEQUEÑO BESO A TIGRESA.

TIGRESA – GRACIAS PO , SOLO PROMETEME ALGO SI ?

PO – LO QUE QUIERAS MI AMOR.

TIGRESA – NUNCA TE ALEJES DE MI LADO QUIERES?

PO – TE LO PROMETO MI AMOR, VOY A ESTAR SIEMPRE A TU LADO.

1 MES DESPUES , LAS COCAS EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ IBAN EXELENTES, NO HABIA CRIMENES, LA GENTE SALIA A LAS CALLES CON LA SEGURIDAD DE QUE NO IBA A PASAR NADA , POR OTRA PARTE EN EL PALACIO DE JADE LA RELACION DE PO Y TIGRESA IBA MEJORANDO CADA DIA MAS ,

EN EL ARBOL DE LA SABIDURIA CELESTIAL…

PO – ME FACINA PASAR TODAS MIS TARDES, CONTEMPLANDO TU BELLEZA – EXPRESABA PO MIENTRAS DABA UN BREVE BESO A SU AMADA.

TIGRESA – A MI TAMBIEN MI OSITO – EXPRESABA TIGRESA RECOSTANDOSE EN SU PECHO MIENTRAS OBSERVABAN EL ATARDECER.

TIGRESA – OYE PO , CREES QUE DEBEMOS DECIR LO NUESTRO A LOS DEMAS ?

PO – COMO TU QUIERAS AMOR.

TIGRESA – PREFIERO ESPERAR.

PO – COMO TU VEAS MEJOR.

POR UN MOMENTO SU PRIVACIDAD FUE INTERRUMPIDA POR QUE SENG LLEGO VOLANDO A INFORMAR QUE ESTABAN ATACANDO EL VALLE DE LA PAZ .

PO – PORFIN ALFO DE ACCION , NO AMOR ?

TIGRESA – SI , ALFIN – PERO ANTES DE QUE SALIERAN CORRIENDO AL PELIGRO TIGRESA LE DIO UN HERMOSO BESO A PO , PUESTO QUE ENFRENTE DE LOS DEMAS NO PODRIA HACERLO.

EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ.

OLEADAS DE JINETES, QUE MONTABAN EN UN CABALLO NEGRO CON OJOS ROJOS, SUS HOCICOS ESCUPIAN FLAMAS AZULES, Y EL JINETE QUE LO MONTABA ERA UN ESQUELETO CON CAPA NEGRA Y COMO LOGO EN CAPA HABIA UNA ESPECIE DE LUNA LLENA ENVUELTA EN LLAMAS ROJAS Y EN LA LUNA UNA CALAVERA CON TRES COLMILLOS Y ALREDEDOR UNAS ALAS DORADAS.

TODA UNA DIVICION DEL EJERCITO CONFORMADA POR 15,000 SOLDADOS ESTABAN LLEGANDO AL VALLE DE LA PAZ .

JEFE DE LA DIVICION- QUE EL PELOTON A SE DIRIJA A SU POSICION (PELOTON CONFORMADO POR 50 HOMBRES) Y QUE LOS DEMAS DE LA DIVICION AGUARDEN INSTRUCCIONES, MIENTRAS LOS CAÑONES, ABRAN FUEGO ¡ – DECIA EL JEFE DANDO INSTRUCCIONES A SUS OFICIALES.

SE PODIA SENTIR COMO RUGIAN LOS CAÑONES, MIENTRAS QUE MILES DE CIVILES SALIAN CORRIENDO PARA PONERSE A SALVO.

UNA COMPAÑÍA DE MILITARES DE RINOCERONTES SE PONIAN EN POSICION DEFENSIVA, MIENTRAS QUE SUS ESCASOS CAÑONES SE PONIAN EN POSICION DE DEFENSA, PARA HACER TIEMPO EN LO QUE LLEGABANS LOS 5 FURIOSOS.

JEFE DE LA DIVISION – ENVIEN UN BATALLON A LA ZONA A3 Y OTRO A LA ZONA B1 MIENTRAS, QUE LOS CAÑONES MANTENGAN DISCIPLINA DE FUEGO.

DE LA OSCURIDAD SE PODIAN VER TODO UN BATALLON DE JINTES CON LANZAS Y ARCOS CORRIENDO A LA POSICION DEFENSIVA QUE TENIAN LOS SOLDADOS DEL VALLE.

LOS RINOCERONTES EMPEZARON A ABRIR FUEGO CON SUS 5 CAÑONES Y SUS ARQUEROS MIENTRAS 200 RINOCERONTES SALIAN CORRIENDO EN UNA CONTRAOFENSICA AUN SABIENDO QUE NO TENIAN OPORTUNIDAD DE VENCER PERO HABIA QUE DEFENDER SU TIERRA Y ESO LO IBAN A HACER AUNQUE LES COSTARA SU VIDA, DESPUES DE 15 MINUTOS TODA LA COMPAÑÍA HABIA CAIDO MIENTRAS QUE LOS JINTES NO HABIAN PERDIDO NI UN SOLO ESQUELETO.

ESQUELETO 1 – JAJA CREI QUE IBAN A DARME MAS BATALLA , PERO QUE DESEPCION – EXPRESABA UN SOLDADO MIENTRAS CON SU MANO DERECHA SOSTENIA A UN RINOCERONTE DEL CUELLO Y CON SU OTRA MANO SOSTENIA UNA ESPADA TERRIBLEMENTE AFILADA LLENA DE SANGRE Y ATRAVESABA AL SOLDADO.

PO – POR QUE NO TE METES CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO FLACUCHO – GRITABA PO DESDE EL OTRO EXTREMO DE LA CIUDAD.

ESQUELETO 1 – Y QUIEN ERES TU PARA IMPEDIRMELO? – DECIA EL ESQUELETO CONFIADO DE SU SUPERIORIDAD

PO – YO SOY EL GUERRERO DRAGON, Y TAMBIEN TU PEOR PESADILLA, Y TE VAMOS A DERROTAR A TI Y A TUS AMIGOS. – DECIA PO CONFIADO, MIENTRAS SE PONIA EN POSICION DE BATALLA.

ESQUELETO 1 – DEVERDAD? TU Y CUANTOS MAS?

TIGRESA – Y NOSOTRROS – DECIA TIGRESA DESDE LA ESPALDA DEL SOLDADO.

QUE DEMONIOS ¡? EXPRESO EL SOLDADO PERO YA ERA TARDE TIGRESA LE HABIA DADO UN GOLPE TAN FUERTE QUE MANOD A VOLAR UNAS CUANTAS CASAS AL ESQUELETO.

ESQUELETO – A ELLOS, QUE NO QUEDE NINGUNO ¡ - DE LOS ALREDEDORES SALIAN JINTES MONTADOS EN SUS CABALLOS Y OTROS DISPARABAN FLECHAS CON LA PUNTA ENCENDIDA,

LOS 5 FURIOSOS LOS ENFRENTARON CON VALOR , MANTIS ESQUIBABA LAS FLECHAS CON FACILIDAD HACIENDO QUE LOS ARQUEROS LE DIERAN A SUS COMPAÑEROS EN REPETIDAS OCACIONES, POR SU LADO MONO PELEABA CON 3 ESQUELETOS AL MISMO TIEMPO DANDOLE GOLPES EN LAS COSTILLAS Y EN LA MANDIBULA , PERO LOS ESQUELTOS SE PARABAN COMO SI NADA LES HUBIESA PASADO , POR EL LADO DE VIBORA Y GRULLA HACIAN ATAQUES COMBINADOS HACIENDO CAER A VARIOS JINTES DE SUS CABALLOS, EN EL LADO DE PO Y TIGRESA , LOS DOS PELEABAN CON VALENTIAN MIENTRAS QUE TIGRESA SACABA VOLANDO A SUS ENEMIGOS HACIENDOLOS ESTRELLAR CONTRA LAS CASAS PO TENIA DIFICULTADES PARA PELEAR PERO SE MANTENIA .

DESDE LAS ALTURAS EN LAS MONTAÑAS EL JEFE DE LA DIVICION OBSERVAVA LO OCURRIDO EN EL CENTRO DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA, MI CABALLA HAORA ¡ GRITABA EL JEFE MIENTRAS QUE DE LA OSCURIDAD APARECIA UN CABALLAO 3 VECES MAS ALTO Y FUERTE CON ALAS GRANDISIMAS .

LOS ESQUELETOS SE IBAN REPLEGANDO ASI ATRÁS PERO SIN QUE NADIS SUPIESE ESO NO ERA UN RETIRADA SINO UNA TRAMPA DONDE UN BATALLON DE 500 HOMBRES LOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO, POCO LES DURO EL GUSTO A LOS 5 FURIOS PENSAR QUE IBANGANANDO PUESTO UNA VEZ LLEGARON AL PUNTO SALIERON LOS 500 SOLDADOS ACORRALANDOLOS Y DESPUES DE UN INTENDO INUTIL DE RETIRADA LOS OBLIGARON A RENDIRSE.

PO – NO … NO PUDEO…. PERMITIR… QUE HAGAN ESTO… - EXPRESABA PO CON SANGRE EN LA BOCA Y MORETONES EN TODO EL CUERPO.

ESQUELTO ACARGO – HAHA, NO PUDES VENCERNOS, SOMOS MAS QUE USTEDES, POR QUE SIGUES PELEANDO SI SABES QUE YA PERDISTE HE?

PO – POR QUE ES LO CORRECTO – DECIA CON DIFICULTAD MIENTRAS TOSIA SANGRE.

FUL – MI NOMBRE ES FUL Y ESTOY ACARGO DE ESTA OFENSIVA PARA ENCONTRAR ALGO QUE NUESTRO SEÑOR QUIERE, PERO NO LO ENCONTRAMOS.- BUENO BASTA DE CHARLAS, ACABEMOS CON TU MISERIA – PERO ANTES QUE PUDIERA HACER ALGO, EL JEFE DE LA DIVISON LO DETUVO

ALTO ¡ DECIA EL JEFE ATERRIZANDO EN SU CABALLO.

JEFE DE LA DIVISON – VAYA VAYA MIEREN QUE TENEMOS A QUI, EL GUERRERO DRAGON Y LOS 5 FURIOSOS POSTRADOS ANTE MI EJERCITO.

PO –Y TU QUIEN RAYOS ERES – DECIA PO CON MUCHO DOLOR PERO EN SUS OJOS SE LE PODIA VER LLENOS DE RABIA.

OH ¡DISCULPAME POR NO PRESENTARME , MI NOMBRE ES SHARON Y SOY EL LIDER , Y SOMOS LOS BANDIDOS DE LA LUNA.

PO – PERO QUE QUIEREN DE NOSOTROS.

SHARON – HAHAHA , BUSCAMOS ALGO QUE NOS AYUDE A DESPERTAR A NUESTRO AMO , UN PODER CAPAZ DE ROMPER EL SELLO DE MALDICION .

PO – Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER CON NOSOTROS?

SHARON – TU AMIGO MIO TIENES UN PODER LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE COMO PARA ROMPER EL SELLO, ASI QUE RINDETE O YA VERAS.

PO – NUNCA , PELEARE HASTA EL FINAL .

PO SALIO CORRIENDO ASI SHARON , CUANDO ESTUVO APUNTO DE ACERTAR CON UN GOLPE SHARON DETUVO SU GOLPE CON 2 DEDOS , LUEGO LE DIO UN MUY FUERTE GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAFO HACIENDO QUE PO SE LE FUERA EL AIRE , Y EN SEGUIDA LE DIO UN RODILLASO EN LA FRENTE DERRIBANDOLO.

TIGRESA – DEJALO EN PAZ O TE JURO QUE TE MATARE SI LE HACES ALGO.

SHERON CAMINABA LENTAMENTE ASIA PO , LO LEVANTO Y PUSO SU MANO EN SU CUELLO , DE UN MOMENT A OTRO UN COLOR DORADO SALIA DEL CUERPO DE PO ASI LA MANO DE SHERON.

BUENO SOLDADOS YA TENEMOS LO QUE ESTABAMOS BUSCANDO, VAMONOS DE AQUÍ HAHA , SHERON SE IBA EN SU CABALLO Y SUS HOMBRES DESAPARECIAN EN LA OSCURIDAD DE LA NOCHE

CONTINUARA….

MI CORREO ES degbenitez DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS DIGANME QUE LES HA PARECIDO ETC HASTA PRONTO XD.


	3. EL SELLO DE MALDICION

CAPITULO 3: EL SELLO DE MALDICIÓN.

DESPUÉS DE SU PRIMER ENCUENTRO CON LOS BANDIDOS DE LA LUNA, LOS 5 FURIOSOS Y EL GUERRERO DRAGÓN REGRESARON AL PALACIO DE JADE CON HERIDAS EN LA FRENTE, BOCA Y CON VARIOS MORETONES EN TODO EL CUERPO, PERO EL MAS LASTIMADO ERA PO , YA QUE DESPUÉS DE SU ENCUENTRO CON SHARON QUEDO SIN ENERGÍAS Y MAS LASTIMADO QUE LOS DEMÁS .

SHIFU – PERO QUE HA PASADA HAI ABAJO HE? – EXPRESABA EL PANDA ROJO VIENDO A SUS ALUMNOS LLEGAR EN ESAS CONDICIONES.

TIGRESA – NOS SUPERABAN EN NUMERO MAESTRO, NO PUDIMOS HACER NADA – DECIA TIGRESA CON UN PROFUNDO DOLOR, PUES A PESAR DE TODO ELLA SE SENTÍA RESPONSABLE DE LO OCURRIDO, PERO LO QUE MAS LE DOLIA ERA VER A SU AMADO EN ESAS CONDICIONES.

SHIFU – BUENO PRIMERO LLEVEMOS A PO A LA ENFERMERIA PRONTO ¡

LOS 5 GUERREROS LLEVARON A PO DIRECTAMENTE A LA ENFERMERIA.

DOCTOR – PERO QUE HA PASADO CONTIGO MUCHACHO – DECIA EL DOCTOR VIENDO LLEGAR A PO EN SU ESTADO.

TIGRESA – NO HAY TIEMPO DE EXPLICACIONES, SOLO AYUDELO.- EN LA VOZ DE TIGRESA SE PODÍA VER EL DOLOR EN SUS PALABRAS.

DOCTOR –ESTAS HERIDAS SON GRAVES, RECUESTENLO EN LA MESA.

EL DOCTOR REVISABA A PO CADA UNA DE SUS HERIDAS, LAS TRATABA CON UN POCO DE ALCOHOL Y LES PONÍA UN LIQUIDO ESPECIAL PARA SANAR, DESPUÉS LO VENDO Y LEDIO UNA MEDICINA PARA QUE PUDIERA DORMIR Y SE RECUPERARA.

DOCTOR – BUENO YA ESTA, SOLO HAY QUE DEJARLO DESCANSAR POR HAORA, PERO NECESITO QUE ALGUIEN SE QUEDE A CUIDARLO POR SI SUFRE ALGUNA MOLESTIA.

TIGRESA – YO LO HARE DOCTOR.

DOCTOR – SEGURA MAESTRA TIGRESA?

TIGRESA- SI DOCTOR, YO CUIDARE DE PO HASTA QUE ESTE MEJOR.

DOCTOR – BUENO, LO DEJO EN TUS MANOS, SI SINTE DOLOR DALE ESTA MEDICINA – DECIA EL DOCTOR MIENTRAS LE ENTREGABA A TIGRESA UN FRASCO CON MEDICINA.

SHIFU – BUENO LOS DEMAS VAYAN A DESCANSAR, Y NO PUEDEN BAJAR AL VALLE HASTA QUE PO ESTE BIEN, MIENTRAS TANTO PEDIRE QUE SOLDADOS VENGAN A CUIDAR EL VALLE.

TODOS – SI MAESTRO – HACIAN UNA REVERENCIA Y SE IBAN.

LLEGO LA NOCHE Y PO NO REACCIONABA. PERO PARA PO LAS COSAS SE ESTABAN COMPLICANDO UN POCO MAS PUESTO QUE LE EMPEZO A DAR FIEBRE Y LA MEDICINIA YA NO SUFRIA EL MISMO EFECTO , TIGRESA SOLO LE PONIA UN TRAPO MOJADO EN SU FRENTE.

TIGRESA – PO , PORFAVOR RESISTE , TE PONDRAS MEJOR.

PO SE ENCONTRABA SOÑANDO PARECIA QUE ESTABA EN UN PUEBLO , SE VEI DESTRUIDO , EN LLAMAS, PO EMPEZO A CAMINAR VIENDO COMO LOS EDIFICIOS SE CAIAN A SU ALREDEDOR.

PO – PERO QUE ES ESTE LUGAR, QUE PASO?

¿? ES HERMOSO NO CREES GUERRERO DRAGON?

PO – TU QUIEN ERES?

¿? – YO? SOLO SOY UN AMIGO – DECIA LA VOZ CON UNA RISA BURLONA.

PO – QUE QUIERES DE MI ? DEJAME AMI Y A MIS AMIGOS EN PAZ.

¿? – PERO SI APENAS ACABO DE EMPEZAR .

PO – QUE QUIERES , DIME LA VERDAD.

¿? – BUENO TE DIRE LA VERDAD DEL POR QUE ESTOY AQUÍ Y POR QUE NESECITO DE TU AYUDA.

TODO COMENZO HACE MILES DE AÑOS , ERAMOS GUERREROS QUE PELEBAMOS POR LO QUE ERA CORRETO , TODO ERA PERFECTO , NO HABIA CRIMENES , LA GENTE VIVIA EN PAZ, PERO UNA NOCHE TODO CAMBIO, FUIMOS EN UNA MISION ESCOLTANDO A UNA PRINCESA , LUEGO SUFRIMOS UNA ENBOSCADA , PELEAMOS CON VALOR PERO ERA INUTIL , LA PRINCESA LO HABIA PLANEADO TODO PARA DESHACERSE DE NOSOTROS Y ASI CONQUISTAR CHINA, VI MORIR A TODOS MIS COMPAÑEROS, UNO POR UNO, PERO CUANDO CREI QUE TODO HABIA TERMINADO UN GUERRERO CON CAPA NEGRA ME DEFENDIO DE LOS ATAQUES , CUANDO SE ACERCO A MI ME DIO LA MANO Y ME AYUDO , DESDE AQUEL MOMENTO QUEDE SELLADO PARA SIEMPRE , TENIA QUE CUMPLIR UNA CONDENA POR SU AYUDA Y SOLO CUMPLIRIA MI CONDENA CUANDO EL FUERA DERROTADO . PERO ESO NUNCA PASO , FUE TRAICIONADO Y ENTONCES ME HIZO PROMETERLE QUE TERMINARIA LO QUE EL EMPEZO , YO LO CONCIDERABA COMO MI PADRE.

TARLS – MI NOMBRE ES TARLS Y SOY EL ROMPEHUESOS Y MI OBJETIVO ES ACABAR LO QUE EL EMPEZO SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE CUESTE O LO QUE TENGA QUE HACER PARA LOGRARLO.

PÓ - NO TE DEJARE HACERLO – DECIA PO CON RABIA.

TARLS – SUPUSE QUE DIRIAS ESO ASI QUE PARA EVITAR QUE TE METAS EN MI CAMINO TE DARE UN PEQUEÑO OBSEQUIO. – TARLS SE ILUMINO DE BLANCO , NO SE PODIA VER NADA , SOLO DESDE LEJOS SE PODIA ESCUCHAR- ESTE ES EL SELLO DE MALDICION , UNA COBRA ESTARA TATUADA EN TU ESPALDA Y CADA VEZ QUE INTENTES SUPERAR TU PODER USANDO EL CHI DE LOS HEROES , O LA MISMA PAZ INTERIOR LA COBRA IRA CRECIENDO HASTA LLEGAR A TU CUELLO Y CUANDO LLEGUES AL LIMITE LA COBRA TE MORDERA Y MORIRAS – HAHAHAHA.

AAAA ¡ - GRITABA PO CON SUDOR EL LA FRENTE – SE HABIA DESPERTADO DEL SUEÑO- SE ENCONTABA EN SU HABITACION RECOSTADO, SINTIO CALIDO EN SU MANO, CUANDO VOLTEO VIO COMO SU AMADA ESTABA SENTADA EN UN BANCO ACOSTADA JUNTO A EL MIENTRAS SUS MANOS PERMANECIAN SE PARO Y SE FUE A VER AL ESPEJO , SE QUITO LAS BENDAS Y CUANDO MIRO , EN SU ESPALDA ESTABA UNA COBRA COLOR ROJO TAL Y COMO LODIJO TARLS.

PO SE ACERCO A SU AMADA Y LE SUSURRO AL ODIDO – DEBES DESCANSAR AMOR .

TIGRESA – PO ¡ ESTAS BIEN – DECIA TIGRESA MIENTRAS LE DABA UN BESO LLENO DE AMOR A SU AMADO PANDA.

PO – TAMBIEN ME DA GUSTO VERTE.

PASARON 2 SEMANAS Y PO SE ENCONTRABA MEJOR , SU CONDICION FISICA ERA INCREIBLE , DESDE SU ENCUENTRO CON SHARON SUS HABILIDADES CRECIERON DE MANERA DESMESURADA, ERA MAS DELGADO , SU CUERPO ERA ATLETICO , ERA MAS FUERTTE Y RAPIDO UE NUNCA.

SHIFU – BUEN TRABAJO PO , CADA DIA ESTAS MEJORANDO MAS.

PO – GRACIAS MAESTRO , ME SIENTO MEJOR.

SHIFU – BUENO ALUMNOS , VAYAN A DESCANSAR , MAÑANA VA A SER UN DIA MUY COMPLICADO.

TODOS – SI MAESTRO – DECIAN TODOS AL UNISONO MIENTRAS SALIEN DEL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO, EL RESTO DE LA TARDE PASO SIN NINGUN PROBLEMA, AL TERMINAR LA CENA TODOS SE FUERON A SU HABITACION MENOS TIGRESA Y PO QUE SE QUEDARON ORDENANDO LA MESA MIENTRAS QUE TIGRESA LAVABA LOS PLATOS PO ORDENADA TODO.

PO SE ACERCO A TIGRESA ABRAZANDOLA POR LA ESPALDA DANDOLE UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA A LO QUE TIGRESA RESPPONDIO CON UN BESO Y UNA SONRISA.

PO – TE VEZ HERMOSA MI AMOR. – DECIA PO MIENTRAS LA ABRAZABA.

TIGRESA – GRACIAS MI OSITO. – DECIA TIGRESA DANDOLE A PO UN BESO.

EL RESTO DE LA NOCHE PASO NIN INCONVENIENTES PO SE FUE A SU HABITACION NO SIN ANTES DESPEDIRSE DE SU AMADA Y ASI TRANSUCURRIO LA NOCHE.

EL SONIGO DEL GONG LOS DESPERTO.

TODOS- BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO – DIJERON TODOS AL UNISONO.

SHIFU – BUENOS DIAS ALUMNOS , VAYAN A DESAYUNAR Y LOS VERE EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO , TENEMOS COMPAÑÍA. – SALIA SHIFU DIRECTO AL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO.

GRULLA – QUE TIPO DE VISITAS SERAN?

VIBORA- NO LOSE DEBE SER ALGUIEN DEL CONSEJO SUPONGO.

CUANDO LOS 5 GUERREROS LLEGARON AL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO VIERON A SU MAESTRO QUE YA LOS ESTABA ESPERANDO.

SHIFU-BUENO ALUMNOS , COMO YA SABEN DESDE LO QUE PASO CON LOS BANDIDOS DE LA LUNA SOLICITE AYUDA AL CONSEJO DE MAESTROS AYUDA ADICIONAL PARA CONTRAARRESTAR LOS ATAQUES DEL ENEMIGO Y HOY LLEGARON , LES PRESENTO AL LIDER DE LOS DATSUN .

DE LA OSCURIDAD SALIA UNA PANTERA NEGRA CON PANTALONES BLANCOS Y ALREDEDOR DECIA SU NOMBRE KATO, TENIA GUANTES ROJOS Y TENIA UN CHALECO BLANCO CON UN AVE FENIX COMO ESCUDO.

KATO- BUENOS DIAS MAESTROS, ES UN HONOR ESTAR ANTE SU PRESENCIA- DECIA KATO HACIENDO REVERENCIA .

SHIFU – KATO ES UN GUERRERO FORMIDABLE Y TAMBIEN ES MUY CONFIABLE , ADEMAS EL SE OFRECIO COMO VOLUNTARIO PARA VENIR A AYUDAR EN ESTOS TAN GRAVES.

KATO- ASI ES Y TRAIGO CONMIGO UNA BRIGADA ESPECIAL CONFORMADA POR 3,000 SOLDADOS ,30 CAÑONES Y UN 300 CABALLOS.

PO – BARBARO ¡ - DECIA PO MIENTRAS VEI A TODO SU EJERCITO CAMINANDO POR LAS CALLES.

PASARON SEMANAS Y NO HABIA NADA , PERO LLEGO UN MENSAJE DICIENDO QUE TODA UNA DIVISION DE LOS BANDIDOS DE LA LUNA SE ACERCABAN AL PALACIO DE LOS 8 ELEMENTOS.

KATO –BUENO LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE SE LES VIO FUE CRUZANDO EL PANTANO MING ASI LAS MONTAÑAS , PONDRE 2 COLUMNAS DEFENSIVAS AQUÍ Y DOS MAS AQUÍ , INSTALARE 15 CAÑONES , Y LOS ESPERAREMOS HAI , Y CUANDO LLEGEN BOMM ¡

PO – ME PARECE BIEN.

KATO- BUENO ME LLEVARE 2500 SOLDADOS Y 150 CABALLOS , HA Y OTRA COSA SOLO VA PO .

TIGRESA – QUE? POR QUE NADA MAS PO? ¡ NOSOTROS TAMBIEN PODEMOS AYUDAR.

KATO – LOSE , NO DUDO DE SUS HABILIDAES PERO, NESECITO QUE ALGUIEN SE QUEDE A CUIDAR EL VALLE , PUEDE QUE SEA UNA TRAMPA.

SHIFU – KATO TIENE RAZON TIGRESA , CONFIA EN EL , SE QUE TODO SALDRA BN .

TIGRESA – BUENO ESTA BIEN .

KATO – EXELENTE YA ESTA , NOS IREMOS AL ANOCHECER.

EL RESTO DE LA TARDE PASO RAPIDA , HABIA LLEGADO LA HORA DE PARTIR ..

PO – OYE AMOR DEBOR IRME YA .

TIGRESA – LOSE , PERO TENGO MIEDO QUE TE VUELBAN A LASTIMAR.

PO – DESCUIDA , DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ ME VOLBIA MAS FUERTE , ADEMAS SINO COMO VOLBERE POR TI .- DECIA PO CON TRISTEZA MIENTRAS LE DABA UN HERMOSO BESO A SU AMADA.

TIGRESA – SOLO UNA COSA MAS .

PO – QUE?

TIGRESA – NO TE MUERAS .

PO – HE.. TAMBIEN TE AMO.

KATO – BUENO PO , HORA DE IRNOS.

PO – SI CLARO.

LOS DOS GUERREROS BAJARON LAS ESCALERAS DEL PALACIO DE JADE Y POCO A POCO SE IBAN PERDIENDO EN LA OSCURIDAD DE LA NOCHE.

degbenitez bueno amigos eso ha sido todos por este capitulo , espero comentarios y no olviden mandar sus quejas , sugerencias etc a mi correro XD sedespide mastergod.


	4. NOSTALGIA

CAPITULO 4: NOSTALGIA.

HA PASADO UNA SEMANA DESDE QUE KATO Y PO SE FUERON DEL PALACIO DE JADE PARA PODER DETENER EL AVANCE DE LOS BANDIDOS DE LA LUNA, QUE FUE VISTA POR ULTIMA VEZ EN UN PANTANO CERCA DEL PALACIO DE LOS 8 ELEMENTOS.

PO- KATO Y POR QUE DECIDISTE ALISTARTE O MAS BIEN POR QUE LO HACES?

KATO – BUENO PO , PRINCIPALMENTE POR QUE MI HERMANA VIVE EN EL PALACIO DE LOS 8 ELEMENTOS Y NO DEJARE QUE ESOS BANDIDOS LE HAGAN NADA, ADEMAS TAMBIEN LO HAGO POR QUE NESECITAS AYUDA .

PO – GRACIAS KATO .

LOS DOS GUERREROS SIGUIERON CAMINANDO CON TODO SU EJÉRCITO HASTA QUE SE PUDO VER EL PALACIO EN LO ALTO DE UNA MONTAÑA.

KATO – LISTO LLEGAMOS.

PO – VAYA , ES BARBARO¡.

LOS GUERREROS SE APROXIMARON AL PALACIO SIN DARSE CUENTA QUE UN ESCUADRON DE 15 HOMBRES LOS ESTABAN SIGUIENDO SIN SER VISTOS. DE LA NADA SALTARON VARIOS GUERREROS APRISIONANDO AL GUERRERO DRAGON Y A KATO .

KATO – NO HAS CAMBIADO EN NADA … HERMANA- DECIA KATO CON UNA SONRISA Y APARENTANDO ESTAR RINDIENDOSE.

¿? – UFF LOSIENTO HERMANO , CREI QUE ERAN AGRESORES- .

¿? – BUENO , QUE GUSTO QUE ESTES AQUÍ – DECIA UNA LEOPRADO BLANCA , MUY MUY HERMOSA CON UNOS OJOS COLOR AZUL CELESTE Y CON UNA FIGURA MUCHO MAS SEXY QUE TIGRESA – PERO AL NOTAR A PO SE SONROJO UN POCO , PUES DE IMPRECION SE LE HIZO LINDO.

PO – HE , HOLA , NOSOTROS SOLO VENIMOS A PROTEGER AL PALACIO DE LOS BANDIDOS – DECIA PO UN POCO ABOBADO AL VER A LA PANTERA HERMOSA.

KIRA – SIP , YA VI, MI NOMBRE ES KIRA – DECIA LA LEOPRADO SIN DEJAR DE VER LOS HERMOSOS OJOS COLOR JADE DE PO .

PO – MUCHO GUSTO KIRA , MI NOMBRE ES PO Y SOY EL GUERRERO DRAGON.

KIRA – ES UN HONOR GUERRERO DRAGON.

KIRA – BUENO PASEN … Y LAVENSE LAS MANOS ES HORA DE COMER , DESPUES LOS LLEVARE A SUS HABITACIONES , DEBEN ESTAR HAGOTADOS DEL VIAJE.

PO – SI MUCHAS GRACIAS.

LOS GUERREROS SE FUERON A LAVAR LAS MANOS Y DESPUES SE FUERON AL COMEDOR PRINCIPAL DONDE KIRA Y OTROS GUERREROS LOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO.

LA COMIDA TRANSCURRIO DE LO MAS TRANQUILPO POSIBLE , LA NOCHE FUE AGRADABLE HASTA QUE KATO HABLO.

KATO – BUENO ES HORA DE DORMIR , MAÑANA SERA UN LARGO DIA .

KIRA – ES CIERTO , BUENO LOS LLEVARE A SUS HABITACIONES.

DESPUES DE CAMINAR UN RATO KIRA LLEVO A SU HERMANO A SU NUEVA HABITACION Y DESPUES SE FUE CON PO A SU HABITACION.

KIRA- BUENO ESTA ES TU HAITACION PO , SI NESECITAS ALGO SOLO PIDEMELO SI – DECIA KIRA CON UN TONO COQUETO EN SU VOZ.

PO – HE YO … PO NO TERMINO DE DECIR NADA POR QUE SE QUEDO PETRIFICADO AL SENTIR QUE LA LEOPARDO LE DIO UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA.

KIRA – DESCANSA – AL DECIR ESO SE DABA LA VUELTA MUY COQUETAMENTE Y SE MARCHABA.

PO – QUE HERMOSA… QUE DIGA QUE ME ESTA PASANDO , YO YA TENGO A TIGRESA. – SE IBA PO A SU HABITACION CONFUNDIDO POR EL BESO.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUEINTE EL SOL SALIO RESPLANDESIENDO A TODO LO QUE DABA PO SENTIA EL CALOR EN SU ROSTRO . YA UNA VEZ LEVANTADO SE FUE A BAÑAR AL LAGO PERO PARA SU SORPESA ESTABA KIRA BAÑANDOSE , PO SE QUEDO CONTEMPLANDO SU HERMOSA FIUGURA POR UN BUEN RATO , HASTA QUE DECIDIO MARCHARSE, UNA VEZ EN EL COMEDOR TODO TRANSCURRIA NORMALHASTA QUE UN MENSAJERO LLEGO ALTERADO.

MENSAJERO – TENEMOS PROBLEMAS ¡ LOS BANDIDOS DE LA LUNA ESTAN BAJANDO DE LAS MONTAÑAS Y SE DIRIJEN AL BOSQUE .

KATO – PERFECTO , LOS DETENDREMOS EN EL BOSQUE.

PO – BIEN , CUAL ES EL PLAN?

KATO – BUENO PONDREMOS DOS COLUMNAS AQUÍ , Y AQUÍ .

PO – BIEN , PERO COMO LOS VAMOS A DETENER?

KATO – HEMOS IDEADO QUE LAS PUNTAS DE LAS FLECHAS EXPLOTEN AL DAR EN EL BLANCO Y ESAS SE LAS PONDREMOS A LAS BALLESTAS , CADA HOMBRE LLEVARA SU PROPIA BALLESTA , ASI NO SE PODRAN ACERCAR MUCHO.

PO - BARBARO ¡.

KATO – MENSAJERO DILE A LAS TROPAS QUE SE ALISTEN , SALIMONS EN 20 MINUTOS.

MENSAJERO – SI SEÑOR.

KATO – BUENO PO VE POR TUS COSAS , NOS VAMOS.

PO – PERO QUE LLEVO?

KATO – LO QUE NESECITES .

PO – SI EN SEGUIDA.

TRANSCURRIERON 15 MINUTOS Y TODAS LAS TROPAS YA ESTABAN LISTAS ESPERANDO INSTRUCCIONES, UNA VEZ TODOS EN EL BOSQUE KATO ORDENO A SUS HOMBRES PONERSE EN SU POSICION. A LO LEJOS SE PODIA ESCUCHAR EL RELINCHAR DE LOS CABALLOS, POCO A POCO DE LA OSCURIDAD SE PODIA VER COMO SALIAN LOS CABLLOS MONTADOS POR SUS JINTES,

KATO – DISPAREN CUANDO YO LES DIGA.

DESDE LA POSICION DE LOS SOLDADOS SE PODIA VER QUE LOS JINETES CORRIAN EN CAMARA LENTA LO QUE LE DABA UN TOQUE MAS ESCOLOFRIANTES , PUES LOS SOLDADOS DE KATO SE EMPEZABAN A PONER MAS NERVIOSOS, DE UNOS CUANTOS CABALLOS QUE SE VEIAN HAORA ERAN CIENTOS MIENTRAS LOS JINETES DABAN UN GRITO DESGARRADOR DE PELEA QUE HACIA INTIMIDAR MAS A LOS SOLDADOS , KATO ESTABA TRANQUILO ESPERANDO EN SU CABALLO , LOS SOLDADOS YA NO SOPORTARON LA PRECION Y UNO DISPARO POR EL MIEDO Y INSTINTIBAMENTE LOS DEMAS LO HICIERON , SOLO SE VEI EL POLVO POR LAS EXPLICIONES QUE TERMINARON A DAR AL SUELO , LA MAYORIA HABIA DISPARADO SU FLECHA , COMO SI EL DESTINO LES JUGARA PESADO HAORA LOS JINETES CORRIAN ESTA VEZ RAPIDO ACERCANDOSE MUY MUY RAPIDO , KATO ORDENO A SUS HOMRES QUE RECARGARAN RAPIDO , LOS POCOS QUE NO HABIAN DISPARADO SU FLECHA FUERON CONSUMIDOS POR EL MIEDO Y DISPARAON SUFLECHA SIN SIQUIERA APUNTAR HACIENDO QUE FALLARAN EN CASI TODOS LOS TIROS, AL VER A LOS JINETES CASI CERCA DE ELLOS , LOS SOLDADOS ESTABAN ROMPIENDO FILAS EN UNA TOTAL Y FALTA DE VALENTIA , LOS JINETES GRITABAN HORRIBLE , UNA VEZ RECARGADAS LAS FLECHAS DISPARON HACI LOS BANDIDOS HACIENDO CAER A UNOS CUANTOS DE SUS CABALLOS Y OTROS EXPLOTABAN CON LA FLECHA , LOS SOLDADOS SEGUIAN DISPARANDO PERO SIN MUCHO ÉXITO PUES LOS BANDIDOS YA ESTABAN ENCIMA DE ELLOS ATRAVESANDO LA LINEA DE DEFENSA PUESTA POR KATO , LOS JINETES ATRAVESABAN LA SU LANZA EN LOS SOLDADOS , KATO AL NO VER OTRA OPCION SACO SU ESPADA Y SE DIRIJIO HACIA AYA Y EMPEZO A DERRIBAR A VARIOS JINETES DE SUS CABALLOS CON GRAN VALENTIA , MIENTRAS LA GRAN MAYORIA ESTABA CAYENDO KATO PELEABA CON VALOR , POR EL LADO DE PO EL ATACABA CON VARIAS TECNICAS INCLUSO LLEGO A UTILIZAR EL CHI DE LOS HEROES , PERO ERA INUTIL , LA MAYORIA DE LOS SOLDADOS SALIO CORRIENDO HACIA ATRÁS PUES ERAN PERSEGUIDOS POR JINETES EN SUS CABALLOS , DE LA OSCURIDAD SALIERON MILES DE ESQUELTOS QUE YA ESTABAN ESPERANDOLOS , UNO ATRAVESO SU LANZA EN EL PECHO DE UNO , OTRO CON SU ESPADA ATRAVEZO A UN SOLDADO AZOTANDO SU CUERPO CON UN ARBOL , VARIOS ARQUEROS MONTADOS A CABALLO MATABAN A MUCHOS MAS , YA NO HABIA NADA QUE HACER EL 70% DE LOS SOLDADOS DE KATO YA ESTABAN MUERTOS , PERO KATO SE MANTENIA EN SU POSICON PELEANDO CON EL GUERRERO DRAGON Y UNOS CUANTOS SOLDADOS, ERA INCREIBLE VER COMO NO TENIA FIN PUES SEGUIAN Y SEGUIAN SALIENDO JINETES DE LA OSCURIODA Y MILES MILES DE ESQUELETOS CON BANDERAS , FUL IBA CORRIENDO CON SU CABALLO Y CON UNA LANZA ATRAVESO A UNO DE LOS OFICIALES DE KATO , CUANDO LO DERRIBO SE PARO FRENTE A EL Y LO REMATO CON SU ESPADA , KATO AL VER LA CITUACION CRITICA LE ORDENO A PO QUE SE FUERA , PO AL PRINCIPIO SE NEGABA A DEJAR A SU AMIGO PERO NO HABIA OPCION , PO SE FUE CON UNOS CUANTOS SOLDADOS DIRECTO AL PALACIO , PO SALIO CORRIENO Y ANTES DE DESAPARECER EN LA NEBLINA VOLTIO A VER UNA VEZ MAS A VER A KATO QUE SEGUIA PELEANDO HEROICAMENTE, KATO VIO COMO FUL OSEASE EL LIDER DE ESE ATAQUE LO ESPERO PERO ANTES DE QUE FUL LLEGARA UN ESQUELETO DISTRAJO A KATO Y LUEGO FUL ESTRELLO SU CABALLO CONTRA EL DE KATO HACIENDOLO CAER DEL MISMO , CUANDO SE PARO SE LE ACERCARON 8 ESQUELETOS Y COMENZO A PELEAR CON ELLOS CON SU ESPADA , PERO YA ESTABA CANSADO ASI QUE BAJO LA GUARDIA , LLEGO SHERON Y VIO LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO ASI QUE DECIDIO QUE EL LO IBA A ELIMINAR , EMPEZO UN A LUCHA ENTRE KATO Y SHERON , EN UN ULTIMO INTENTO DE GANAR LA PELEA KATO LANZO UN ATAQUE COMBINADO , SHERON LO DETUVO FACILMENETE ASI QUE LO AGARRO DEL CUELLO Y ANTES DE MATARLO LE DIJO…

SHERON – DIME DONDE ESTA EL GUERRERO DRAGON Y PROMETO MATARTE RAPIDO- DECIA SHERON CONFIADO .

KATO – NO HABLO CON ESCORIAS COMO TU .

A LO QUE TODOS SUS SOLDADOS DE SHERON HICIERON BURLA .

SHERON– NICK , RESPUESTA EQUIVOCADA – ASI QUE SHERON ATRAVESO A KATO CON SU ESPADA Y LUEGO LO LANZO AL AGUA .

ESQUELETO 1 – Y HAORA QUE SEÑOR .

SHERON – IREMOS TRAZ EL GUERRERO DRAGON Y ACABAREMOS CON EL PALACIO DE LOS 8 ELEMENTOS Y ASI REVIVIREMOS A NUESTRO SEÑOR.

CONTINUARA …..

no olviden comentar y sugerir grx por leer


	5. PERDIENDO LA MEMORIA PARTE 1

CAPITULO 5: PERDIENDO LA MEMORIA PARTE 1

DEPUES DE LA TERRIBLE BATALLA QUE GANARON LOS BANDIDOS DE LA LUNA PO CORRIO HACIA EL PALACIO DE LOS 8 ELEMENTOS PARA INFORMALES A KIRA LO OCURRIDO. AL LLEGAR AL PALACIO LA BUSCO POR TODOS LADOS HASTA QUE LA ENCONTRO EN EL JARDIN.

PO – KIRA ¡ - DECIA PO CORRIENDO HACIA ELLA.

KIRA – PO ¡ QUE GUSTO REGRESASTE. PERO AL VER A PO QUE VENIA SOLO PREGUNTO – PO? Y MI HERMANO.

PO SE LIMITO A MIRAR HACIA EL CIELO Y KIRA AL SABER LO QUE SIGINIFICABA ESO EMPEZO A LLORAR Y ABRAZO AL PANDA.

KIRA – POR QUE?

PO- ERAN DEMASIADOS , NO PUDIMOS DETENERLOS.

KIRA – Y QUE VAMOS A HACER? MAS DE LA MITAD DE LOS SOLDADOS QUE TENIAMOS YA MURIERON Y NO HAY SUFICIENTES PARA DEFENDER EL PALACIO .

PO – TENEMOS QUE DEFENDERLO , PERO QUE SERA LO QUE QUIEREN?

KIRA – COMO QUE TE DIJERON?

PO – BUENO CUANDO HABLE CON SHARON ME DIJO QUE BUSCABAN ALGO PARA PODER REVIVIR A SU MAESTRO. PERO AQUÍ QUE PUEDE HABER COMO PARA ATACAR AL PALACIO?

KIRA – BUENO … QUIZAS ESTEN BUSCANDO LA ESPADA DE FUEGO , PERO NESECITAN ALGUN PODER ADICIONAL PARA CARGALA Y PODER ROMPER EL SELLO DE MALDICON QUE HAI .

PO – POR ESO CUANDO ATACARON EL VALLE DE LA PAZ ME QUITARON EL CHI DE LOS HERORES.

KIRA – PO , ESTO ES MALO, SI ELLOS TIENEN TU CHI DE LOS HEROES Y CAPTURAN LA ESPADA DE FUEGO PODRAN REVIVIR A SU MASTRO. PO QUE HACEMOS?

PO – DEFENDER EL PALACIO .

KIRA – SI QUIEREN LA ESPADA TENDRAN QUE PASAR POR ENCIMA DE NOSOTROS.

POR EL OTRO EN EL BOSQUE ESTABAN LLEGANDO MAS BRIGADAS DE BANDIDOS .

FUL – COMANDANTE SHARON EL PALACIO DE LOS 8 ELEMENTOS ESTA PASANDO LAS MONTAÑAS , QUIERE ATACAR DE UNA VEZ?

SHARON – NO AUN NO , QUIERO A LAS TROPAS LISTAS MAÑANA A LAS 8 DE LA MAÑANA ATACAREMOS EL PALACIO , ADEMAS ASI DAMOS TIEMPO DE PLANEAR .

FUL – LO QUE USTED ORDENE SEÑOR.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PALACIO DE JADE LAS COSAS ESTABAN TRANQUILAS , EN ALGUNAS PARTES DE EL VALLE SE PODIAN VER ALGUNAS CASAS QUE TODAVIA SEGUIAN DEBASTADAS POR EL ATAQUE DE LOS BANDIDOS DE LA LUNA, EN EL PALACIO SONABA EL GONG COMO SIEMPRE .

TODOS – BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO .

SHIFU – BUENOS DIAS ALUMNOS , COMO YA SABEN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ AUN NO ESTA BIEN RECONSTRUIDA ASI QUE DEBERAN BAJAR A AYUDAR A LOS CIUDADANOS . PERO ANTES VAYAN A DESAYUNAR.

TODOS – SI MAESTRO.

EL DESAYUNO PASO NORMAL Y LOS 5 FURIOSOS BAJARON A AYUDAR A LOS CIUDADANOS, POR EL LADO DE MONO Y MANTIS ELLOS ESTABAN PREPARANDO LAS COSAS PARA EMPEZAR A RECONSTRUIR Y TIGRESA Y LA MAESTRA VIBORA RECOGIAN LO DESTRUIDO Y LO LLEVABAN A TIRAR.

VIBORA – EXTRAÑO MUCHO A PO , SIN EL LAS COSAS SE HAN VUELTO MUY ABURRIDAS .

TIGRESA – YO TAMBIEN EXTRAÑO A MI PANDA DIGO A PO . – DECIA TIGRESA INTENTANDO OCULTAR SU SONROJO.

VIBORA – QUE DIJISTE TIGRESA? – DECIA VIBORA INTENTANDO SACARLE LA VERDAD.

TIGRESA – BUENO , TE DIRE LA VERDAD….PO ES MI NOVIO.

VIBORA – QUE?

TIGRESA – PO ES MI NOVIO – DECIA TIGRESA UN POCO FASTIDIADA.

VIBORA – SI QUE BIEN – DECIA VIBORA CON UNA SONRISA EN EL ROSTRO- QUE BUENO TIGRESA Y COMO PASO?

TIGRESA- ESTA BIEN TE CONTARE TODO.

TIGRESA LE EMPEZO A CONTAR TODO LO SUCEDIOD A VIBORA Y ASI PASO EL RESTO DE LA TARDE , POR OTRO LADO EN EL PALACIO DE LOS 8 ELEMENTOS ESTABA LLOVIENDO , CAYO UNA TORMENTA CON GRANISO.

PO – BUENO YA ESTA , MAÑANA TERMINAMOS, ES HORA DE DORMIR.

KIRA – SI TIENES RAZON , ES HORA DE IRNOS.

LOS DOS GUERREROS SE FUERON HASTA A SUS HABITACIONES QUE ESTABAN UNA ENFRENTE DE LA OTRA .

PO – BUENO KIRA DESCANSA , QUE PASA? – DECIA PO VIENDO A SU AMIGA UN POCO ASUSTADA Y TRISTE.

KIRA – PO? PUEDO DORMIR CONTIGO ESTA NOCHE? ES QUE ME ASUSTAN LOS RAYOS Y ADEMAS ESTOY TRISTE POR LA MUERTE DE MI HERMANO.

PO – CLARO KIRA – DECIA PO UN POCO APENADO.

PO SE ESTABA LAVANDO LA CARA MIENTRAS KIRA SE ESTABA PONIENDO SU ROPA PARA DORMIR, PARA CUANDO REGRESO PO SUS OJOS ERAN GRANDES AL VER A KIRA USANDO UNA PIJAMA MUY CORTITA COLOR ROZA Y SE PODIA VER SU HERMOSA FIGURA .

KIRA – QUE PASA PO? PARECE QUE VISTE UN FANTASMA- REIA DIVERTIDA KIRA AL VER EL ROSTRO DE PO.

PO – NO... ESTE…ESTOY BIEN – REIA PO NERVIOSO.

PO SE ACOSTO Y SEGUIDO DE EL SE ACOSTO KIRA , PO ESTABA MUY NERVIOSO , KIRA SE ACOSTO Y LE DIJO QUE SI PODIA ABRAZARLA , PO ASINTIO CON LA CABEZA Y PO CUANDO LA ABRAZON SE ÉXITO UN POCO PUES PODIA SENTI LOS PECHOS DE KIRA , KIRA AL SENTIR ESO DIO UN LEVE GEMIDO DE PLACER , PARA PO FUE UNA NOCHE UN POCO IMCOMODA .

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE PO LE ORDENO A SUS TROPAS QUE SE ALISTARAN PARA DEFENDER EL PALACIO.

POR OTRO LADO EN EL BOSQUE FUL Y SUS HOMBRES SE ESTABAN PREPARANDO PARA EL ASALTO DEL PALACIO.

FUL- SOLDADOS HOY TENDREMOS LO QUE BUSCAMOS Y ASI NUESTRO SEÑOR RESICITARA DE LAS SOMBRAS Y PLAGARA EL TERROR EN ESTE MUNDO.

TODO UN REGIMIENTO DE 5,000 SOLDADOS SE APROXIMABAN AL PALACIOS JUNTO CON 1,200 JINETES Y 18 CAÑ EL PALACIO SEGUIA LLOVIENO , PO ESTABA PLANENDO SU ATAQUE.

FUL – ATAQUEN ¡

4.000 SOLDADOS SALIERON DE LA OSCURIDA CON LANZAS Y ESPADAS HACIA EL PALACIO.

PO – ARQUEROS PREPARAOS PARA PARA ATACAR.

UNA VEZ QUE LOS SOLDADOS DE FUL ESTABAN A BUENA POSICION DE TIRO PO ORDENO QUE SOLTARAN LAS FLECHAS. VARIOS BANDIDOS CAYERON, PERO SEGUIAN ABANSANDO CON ESCALERAS PARA TREPAR EL MURO.

PO – SOLTAD OTRA DESCARGA DE FLECHAS – DECIA PO DESDE LO ALTO DE LA TORRE.

LOS SOLDADOS DISPARON Y EL CIELO SE ILUMINO DE FLECHAS CAYENDO CON BRUSQUEDAD HACIA LOS SOLDADOS DE FUL , CAIAN VARIOS MAS PERO SEGUIAN SALIENDO MAS DE LA OSCURIDAD.

LOS SOLDADOS DE PO NO DEJABAN DE DISPARAR SUS FLECHAS , PERO EN UN CONTRAATAQUE LOS SOLDADOS DE FUL DISPARABAN SUS FLECHAS Y EXPLOTABAN MATANDO A VARIOS SOLDADOS DE PO. LOS SOLDADOS DE FUL SE ACERCABAM CADA VEZ MAS ASIA EL PALACIO .

UNA VEZ EN POSICION EMPEZARON A COLOCAR LAS ESCALERAS , Y DE UN TIRON MUCHAS ESCALERAS YA ESTABAN ARRIBA , PO ORDENO A SUS HOMBRES DEJAR EL ARCO Y SACAR SUS ESPADAS, NO SALIAN NADIE HASTA QUE DE PRONTO UN RAYO CAYO Y MILES DE HOMBRES SALIAN DE LAS ESCALERAS EMPEZANDO UN CONFLICTO YA EN EL PALACIO, LAS BATALLA ERA MUY INTENSA MUCHOS SOLDADOS REALES CAIAN AL IGUAL QUE BANDIDOS , POR OTRO LADO UNOS 500 BANDIDOS IBAN HACIA LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL CUBIERTOS CON ESCUDOS MAS FUERTES PERO NO ERAN BIEN RESIVIDOS RECIVIAN UNA INTENSA LLUVIA DE PIEDRAS , FLECHAS Y UNO QUE OTRO CAÑONASO, LA BATTALA SE INTENSIGNIFICABA CADA MOMENTO , DOS BANDIDOS PUSIERON DEBAJO DE UNA MURALLA DOS EXPLOCIVOS LOS SUFICIENTEMENTE PODEROSA COMO PARA ROMPER LA MURALLA , DE LAS SOMBRAS SALIO UN JINETE MAS ALTO Y CON UNA ARMADURA MAS FUERTE Y TRAI UN EXPLOSIVO QUE AL CHOCAR CON LOS QUE ESTABAN DEBAJO DEL PUENTE IBAN A ROMPER TODA LA DEFENSA . PO AL PERCATARSE DE ESO ORDENO A LOS ARQUEROS MATADLE PERO FUE IMPOSIBLE EL BANDIDO LLEGO Y EXPLOTO LA MITAD DE LA MURALLA, POR OTRO LADO LOS BANDIDOS EN EL PUENTE INTENTABAN CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS ROMPER LA PUERTA Y ENTRAR , CUANDO TODO REGRESO A SER IGUAL LOS SOLDADOS SE PUSIERON EN POSICION DEFENSIVA , LOS JINETES SALIERON DEL POLVO Y COMENZO UN NUEVO ENFRENTAMIENTO MUY DURO PERO ESTA VEZ EN EL JARDIN PRINCIPAL DEL PALACIO, EN EL JARDIN LOS COMBATES ERAN MUY SANGRIENTOS CAIN MILES DE SOLDADOS DE AMBOS BANDOS , LA PUERTA DEBILITADA SE ROMPIO E INGRESARON MAS TROPAS POR LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL,

PO – RETIRADA ¡

KIRA – PO Y HAROA QUE HACEMOS?


	6. PERDIENDO LA MEMORIA PARTE 2

**CAPITULO 6 : PERDIENDO LA MEMORIA PARTE 2****_  
_**

**PO , QUE HACEMOS - REPETIA KIRA LLENA DE PANICO POR LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO .**

**PO - TENGO UNA IDEA , VAYAMOS AL PATIO DE ATRÁS HAI TOMAREMOS LA ESPADA DE FUEGO Y NOS IREMOS A LA ALDEA QUE ESTA POR AQUI CERCA , HAI LOS PERDEREMOS**

**KIRA - SI , BUENA IDEA VAMOS.**

**PERO ANTES DE QUE LLEGARAN A SU OBJETIVO PO FUE DERRIBADO POR UNA ESPECIE DE PODER MORADO Y LO DEJO HERIDO DE LA COSTILLA DERECHA. **

**SHARON - TAN PRONTO SE VAN? - DECÍA SHARON EN LA PUNTA DE LA TORRE RIÉNDOSE CON UNA RISA MUY ENDEMONIADA.**

**PO- KIRA VE POR LA ESPADA Y VETE , YO LO DISTRAIRE . - DECIA PO INTENTÁNDOSE PARARSE.**

**KIRA - NO TE DEJARE AQUI SOLO PO . - EXPRESABA KIRA AYUDANDO A PO A LEVANTARSE.**

**PO - SOLO VETE¡ , NO QUIERO QUE TE HAGAN DAÑO , ADEMAS TENGO CUENTAS QUE ARREGLAR.**

**KIRA - ESTA BIEN , PERO TEN CUIDADO - DECIA KIRA DANDOLE UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA A PO.**

**SHARON - PERO QUE CONMOVEDOR , YA TERMINARON? **

**PO - AQUI TE ESPERO - DECIA PO CON UNA VOZ MUY CONFIADA.**

**LOS DOS GUERREROS ESTABAN EL UNO ENFRENTE DEL OTRO , MIRÁNDOSE SIN DECIR NI UNA SOLA PALABRA,PO CERRABA SUS PUÑOS CON MUCHA IRA .**

**PO - ESTO VA POR TODAS LAS PERSONAS INOCENTES QUE MATASTE, Y TAMBIEN POR LO QUE HICISTE EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ, TE EXTERMINARE¡ - GRITABA PO LLENO DE RABIA HACIENDO QUE DE SU ALREDEDOR SALIERA EL CHI DE LOS HEROES , INCLUSO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO TEMBLABA LA TIERRA.**

**SHARON - VA , ESO ES ABSURDO, REALMENTE NO SOPORTO LA AMISTAD QUE TIENEN ENTRE TODOS USTEDES , SON PURAS CURCILERIAS Y ASI NUNCA SERAN PARTE DE UNA LEYENDA.-SONREIA SHARON CON UNA RISA LLENA DE MALDAD.**

**PO DIO UN IMPULSO CON SU PIE DERECHO ACERCANDOSE CON UNA VELOCIDAD INCREIBLE HACIA SHARON, AL LLEGAR DIO UN FURTE GOLPE CON SU BRAZO IZQUIERDO HAZIENDO LEVANTAR EL POLVO, SHARON SOLO LO DETUVO CON SU MANO, PO SOLTABA MUCHOS GOLPES Y COMBINACIONES HACI SHARON , PERO EN CAMBIO SHARON NO LE DEVOLBIA LOS GOLPES , SOLO LOS ESQUIBABA, SU VELOCIDAD ERA TANA QUE SOLO SE PODIAN ESCUCHAR LOS IMPACTOS Y DE VEZ EN CUANDO UN SONIDO DE TRUENO , LOS GUERREROS SE TRASLADABAN DE UN LUGAR A OTRO ROMPIENDO TODO A SU PASO, HAORA SHARON ERA QUIEN ATACABA Y PO ESQUIBABA CON UN POCO DE DIFICULTAD POR LA VELOCIDAD DE SHARON, SHARON ESTABA EN EL AIRE Y SOLTO UNA BOLA DE ENERGIA SIMILAR A LA QUE LANZABA PO CON EL CHI DE LOS HEROES PERO ESTE ERA NEGRO CON ROJO , A PO LE FUE DIFICIL ESQUIBARLO PERO LO LOGRO, CUANDO LA BOLA DE CHI CAYO AL SUELO HUBO UNA EXPLOCION TAN GRANDE QUE DESTRUYO MEDIO PALACIO, SHARON ATACABA SIN SESAR SOLO SE VEIAN EXPLOCIONES EN TODOS LADOS, AMBOS GUERREROS PELEABAN CONDESTREZA PO ATACABA Y ESQUIBABA GOLPES AL MISMO TIEMPO , PERO SHARON LE DIO UN GOLPE EN LA BARBILLA SACANDOLO FUERA DE SU ALCANCE, SOLO SE PODIA VER HUMO, DE LA NADA SALIO PO Y LE INTENTO DAR UN GOLPE POR LA ESPALDA PERO CUANDO IBA A HACER IMPACTO SHARON DESAPARECIO,CUANDO DE EL HUMO SALI UNA BOLA DE CHI QUE ERA DE SHARON QUE PO INTENTO DETENER CON LAS DOS MANOS PERO ERA MUY PODEROSA PO ESTABA CONTRA LA PARED ( ENCERIO EL ESTABA RECARGADO EN LA PARED) PO INTENTO CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS HACIENDO DESVIAR EL PODER HACIA ARRIBA,**

**PO - VAMOS PELEA BIEN¡.**

**SHARON - DEBO ADMITIR QUE NO LO HACES TAN MAL, PERO ESTA BIEN TE DEMOSTRARE MI VERDADERO PODER INSECTO¡**

**SHARON EN UN MOVIMIENTO RAPIDO SE PUSO DE ESPALDAS A PO Y DIJO- VAZ A MORIR. Y LE DIO UN FUERTE GOLPE EN LA ESPALDA,HACIENDO QUE PO SE ESTRELLARA CONTRA UNA TORRE, PO SOLO SE PUSO DE PIE CON DIFICULTAD .**

**SHARON- EN VERDA ERES MAS FUERTE DE LO QUE ESPERABA, ESTOY IMPRESIONADO, NUNCA ME IMAGINE CONOCER A ALGUIEN TAN FUERTE COMO TU , PERO TU NUNCA ME VAZ A GANAR,**

**PO - TALVEZ NO,PERO NO PUEDES ASEGURARLO.**

**SHARON - JAJAJA,CLARO QUE SI , Y HAORA TE LO DEMOSTRARE¡.**

**SHARON SALIO DE LA NADA Y LE DIO UNA PATADA EN EL ROSTRO A PO SACANDOLO A VOLAR VARIOS METROS,HACIENDOLO ESTRELLA CONTRA UN EDIFICIO,**

**PENDAMIENTO DE PO **

**( ESE CANAYA ES MUY VELOZ , PERO QUE PUEDO HACER PARA VENCERLO? , LO TENGO PERO ES MUY ARRIESGADO , SOLO ESPERO SOBREVIVIR .)**

**PO - SOLO ME QUEDA ESTO PARA VENCERTE¡ - DE LAS MANOS DE PO SALIERAN DOS ESFERAS COLOR DORADO , ERA TODO LO QUE LE QUEDABA DE EL CHI DE LOS HEROES , PO CORRIO HACIA SHARON DÁNDOLE UN FUERTISIM0 GOLPE SACANDOLO A VOLAR MUY MUY LEJOS,PASADO UNOS MINUTOS SHARON SE PARO CON UNA GRAN HERIDA EN LA BOCA HACIENDOLE SACAR SANGRE .**

**SHARON - VAYA ME HE LLEVADO UNA GRAN SORPRESA , PUES A EXCEPCION DE MI AMO , ERES LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE ME LASTIMA DE ESA FORMA, ANTES QUE NADA SOLAMENTE TE DIRE QUE NUNCA ANTES ME HABÍA EMOCIONADO TANTO CON UNA PELEA.- SHARON SE ACERBA CAMINANDO LENTAMENTE HACIA PO.**

**SHARON - BUENO VOY A TERMINAR CON ESTE ABSURDO JUEGO POR QUE YA ME CANSE DE TI¡- SALIO CORRIENDO SHARON Y AL LLEGAR CASI CON PO DESAPARECIO, SHARON SALIO DEL SUELO DANDOLE UN GOLPE A PO , PERO ANTES QUE SE ALEJARA MAS SHARON LO AGARRO DE LA PIERNA Y LE ASOTO AL SUELO, UNA VEZ EN EL SUELO EL GOLPEABA SU ROSTRO CON MUCHA CRUELDAD HACIENDO QUE PO SANGRARA MAS , LUEGO SHARON LO LEVANTO POR EL CUELLO Y LE DIO UN PUÑETASO EN EL ESTOMAGO HACIENDO QUE PO PERDIERA AIRE Y UNA VEZ CON LA CABEZA ABAJO LE DIO UNA PATADA EN EL ROSTRO SACANDOLO A VOLAR.**

**PO - NO... ME .. RENDIRE... YO ... TE DERROTARE¡- DECIA PO LEVANTANDOSE CON DIFICULTAD.**

**SHARON- POBRE ILUSO , NO SABES CON QUIEN TE ENFRENTAS¡ , BUENO SI TAN PRONTO YA QUIERES MORIR BIEN, ESTARE ENCANTADO DE COMPLACERTE¡.**

**PO SALIO A GRAN VELOCIDAD HACIA SHARON DANDO GOLPES Y PATADAS CON GRAN VELOCIDAD , PERO PARA DESGRACIA NO ACERTABA NINGUNO.**

**SHARON - JAJAJAJA, ERES MUY LENTO. EN UN MOVIEMIENTO SHARON LE DIO UN GOLPE A PO MUY FUERTE QUE LO DEJO INMOVIL UN MOMENTO,DANDOLE GOLPES EN AMBOS LADOS DE LA MEJILLA, DANDO COMO 16 GOLPES EN TOTAL Y POR ULTIMO LE DIO UN GOLPE MAS EN LA NARIZ SACANDOLO A VOLAR.**

**PO SE LEVANTABA CON MAS DIFICULTAD DE LO UNOS MINUTOS.**

**PO - BUENO SI NO PIENSAS ATACAR YO LO HARE¡- DECIA PO CORRIENDO HACI SHARON.**

**PO INTENTABA DE TODAS LAS FORMAS POSIBLES CON GOLPES , PATADAS Y COMBINACIONES PERO NINGUNA LE DABA EL RESULTADO QUE EL QUERIA HASTA QUE PO LOGRO PONERSE DETRÁS DE EL , AGARRAR SU PIERNA Y HACERLO GIRAR Y LO SACO VOLANDO , PERO ANTES DE QUE SHARON SE ESTRELLARA PO LO RECIVIO CON UNA PATADA AL ESTOMAGO, PERO ANTES DE ESTRELLARSE EN OTRO LADO SE IMPULSO DE UNA PIEDRA Y CONTRAATACO A PO CON GOLPES Y PATADAS, PO ACERTABA UN GOLPE Y ENSEGUIDA SHARON ACERTABA OTRO, HASTA QUE SHARON SU PUSO DE ESPALDAS A EL Y LO EMPEZÓ A AHORCAR CON TAL FUERZA DE QUE PO ESTABA QUEDANDOSE SIN AIRE , SHARON APRETABA MAS SUS BRAZOS .**

**PO - MALDICION ¡ NO ¡.**

**SHARON- JAJAJAJA, TE LO DIJE , TIENES ASEGURADA TU MUERTE.**

**PO YA NO AGUANTABA MAS TENIA QUE SALIR , LO QUE PO PUDO HACER FUE MORDERLO Y CUANDO LO SOLTO SHARON PO LE DIO UNA PATADA EN EL CUELLO , Y ASI EMPEZO OTRA BATALLA DE QUE SE ESQUIBABAN Y SE DABAN, SHARON EN UN DESCUIDO LE DIO UN GOLPE A PO Y LO SACO VOLANDO PERO ESTA VEZ PO NO SE LEVANTO.**

**SHARON . HA , ERES MUY FUERTE , REALMENTE ESTOY ASOMBRADO.**

**PO - GRACIAS POR EL CUMPLIDO- DECIA PO LEVANTANDOSE CON DIFICULTADES.**

**SHARON - AH , PERO YA ME ABURRIÓ ESTA PELEA,Y QUIERO DARLA POR TERMINADA CUANTO ANTES, SOLO QUIERO HACERTE UNA PREGUNTA AVER QUE TE PARECE,NO TE GUSTARÍA TRABAJAR COMO UNO DE MIS HOMBRES ? , SERIA UNA LASTIMA QUE TODO TU PODER DESAPARECÍA CUANTO TE DERROTE,TE DARE UN MEJOR TRABAJO QUE EL DE EL CAPITAN FUL.**

**PO - ACASO ESTAS BROMEANDO?,YO NUNCA ACEPTARIA ESE TIPO DE PROPUESTA.**

**SHARON- SABIA QUE DIRIAS ESO, ESTA BIEN , CON ESO HAZ DECIDIDO CUAL SERA TU DESTINO, VAZ A MORIR.- DECIA SHARON CON UNA SONRISA MALEVOLA.**

**PO - DUDO QUE LO PUEDAS LOGRAR FACILMENTE.**

**SHARON- JAJAJAJA, PERO QUE CONFIANZA LA TUYA,PERO YA ME DI CUENTA, TU DICES QUE LUCHAS CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS Y NO ES ASI, AUN NO ME LO HAZ MOSTRADO TODO.**

**PO - QUE? LO SABIAS?.**

**SHARON-Y SI PLANEO DERROTARTE MIS CÁLCULOS ME INDICAN QUE USE EL 50% DE MI FUERZA, SI USO LA MITAD DE MI MAXIMO PODER , PODRE DERROTARTE Y HACERTE POLVO CÓSMICO FÁCILMENTE.**

**PO- CREO QUE ESTAS EXAGERANDO , YA SON MUCHAS FANFARRONADAS.**

**SHARON - BUENO ES UNA LASTIMA , ME DIVERTI MUCHO.- DECIA SHARON CERRANDO LOS OJOS Y PONIENDOSE EN PONIENDO SUS MANOS A LOS LADOS Y UNA PIERNA DETRAS DE LA OTRA . **

**PO SE PONIA EN POSICION TANTO SHARON ERA RODEADO POR UN AURA NEGRA CON ROJO Y HACIA QUE SUS HERIDAS SE CURARAN Y SE PUSIERA MAS FUERTA HE INCLUSO UN POCO MAS ALTO,CUANDO TERMINO PO ESTABA SORPRENDIDO.**

**PO - NO FUERON FANFARRONADAS - DECIA PO SIN PODER SALIR DE SU ASOMBRO.**

**SHARON ABRIO LOS OJOS Y ENSEGUDIA DESAPARECIO, CUANDO PO SINTIO UN GOLPE EN SU NARIZ , PO SOLO RETROCEDIO 5 PASOS , SHARON SOLO SONRIO Y DE PRONTO ESTABA DETRAS DE PO AHORCANDOLO Y LE DIO UN GOLPE EN LA ESPALDA Y LUEGO EN EL ESTOMAGO,**

**SHARON - PERO QUE SUCEDE SI LOSO ESTOY USANDO UNA CUARTA PARTE DE MI MAXIMO PODER DEBILUCHO.  
**

**SHARON - HAZ COMENZADO A QUEDARTE SIN ALIENTO , PERO TE ADMIRO POR QUE AUN NO TE HAZ MUERTO- DECIA SHARON ENFRENTE DE PO QUE SEGUIA ARRODILLADO POR EL GOLPE.**

**PERO PO SE LEVANTABA UNA Y OTRA VEZ Y SEGUIA PELEANDO SIN IMPORTAR NADA , AUN A SABIENDAS QUE NO HABIA FORMA DE GANAR , EN UNA DE ESAS SALIO VOLANDO Y TERMINO BOCA ARRIBA, CASI INCONCIENTE.**

**SHARON - JAJAJAJA.**

**SHARON - OYE AMIGITO QUE PASA CONTIGO? SI LA DIVERCION VA EMPEZANDO¡.**

**SHARON ATACABA MAS Y MAS A PO , PERO PO PARECIA QUE YA NO SENTIA LOS GOLPES , EL SOLO EN SU MENTE VEIA LO QUE IBA A PASAR SI PERDIA, VEIA A SUS AMIGOS SONRIENDOLE Y SALUDANDOLE, VEIA A TIGRESA EN EL ARBOL DE LA SABIDURIA CELESTIAL ESPEREANDO A SU AMADO PANDA .PERO ESO LE AYUDO POR QUE PO EMPEZO A EXPULSAR UN CHI MUY PODEROSO , SHARON SOLO SE APARTO DE EL Y ESPERO, PERO NO SALIA DE SU ASOMBRO AL VER EL PODER QUE ESTABA EXPULSANDO PO .**

**PO - POR EL FUTURO DE TIGRESA, DE MIS AMIGOS , Y DE TODOS ... YO ,NO DEBO DARME POR VENCIDO¡,EL CHI DE PO SALIA CADA VEZ MAS Y MAS,- NO ME INTERESA SI ESTAS USANDO LA MITAD DE TU PODER,USARE EL MÁXIMO PODER QUE TENGO EN UN ATAQUE¡.**

**PO - AAAA - PO LE DABA UN GOLPE TAN FUERTE Y TAN RAPIDO QUE SHARON NO LO VIO VENIR , SHARON ESCAPO DE OTRO GOLPE PERO PO SE LO ESTABA ESPERANDO Y LANZO TODO EL CHI DE LOS HEROES HACIA EL COMO UN PODER.**

**DE PRONTO SE PUDO VER UNA INMENSA EXPLOCION , QUE DURO UNOS MOMENTOS, **

**PO- LO LOGRE ¡.- DECIA MIENTRAS SE ARRODILLABA POR EL CANSANCIO EXTREMO.**

**CUANDO PO MIRO HACIA LA EXPLOCION SU CORAZON SE ACELERO, NO PODIA CREERLO, ESTBA COMPLENTAMENTE PETRIFICADO , ESTA VEZ SENTIA MIEDO.Y PUEDO VER A SHERON MUY DAÑANO FRENTE A EL .**

**SHERON- PAGARAS MUY CARO ¡ - DECIA MIENTRAS SE ACERCABA A PO.**

**PO - NO.. ES.. POSIBLE...YA NO TENGO FUERZAS PARA PELEAR.- DECIA PO ARRODILLADO Y SIN FUERZAS.**

**SHARON- NO TE LO PERDONARE , COMO TE ATREVEZ¡**

**PO SE PARO A MUY DURAS PENAS HE INTENTO INCREMENTAR SU CHI PERO ALGO LE MOLESTABA Y NO ERA EL CANSANCIO , ERA EL SELLO DE MALDICON¡ ESTA CRECIENDO LA COBRA.**

**SHARON - SUPONGO QUE TE DIJERON QUE SI INTENTAS SUPERAR TUS PODERES LA COBRA VA A CRECER Y POR LO QUE VEO YA CASI LLEGA A TU CUELLO Y SI ESO PASA Y TE MUERDE TU MORIRAS¡.**

**PO- HAI NO Y HAORA QUE HAGO?**

**SHARON - SE ACABO...SHARON ACUMULO TODO SU CHI EN SU MANO DERECHA ( COMO EL GOLPE RELAMPAGO DE CACACHI)Y ANTES DE ESO GOLPEO A PO EN LA NUCA Y LUEGO EN EL PECHO CON SU BRAZO Y LOSACO VOLANDO A UNA CASCADA.**

**PO- TIGRESA...- DECIA INCONCIENTE.-**

**PO ESTABA CAYENDO AL AGUA Y SE ESTABA SUMERGIENDO...PERO ALGO LO SACO.**

**PARA CUANDO PO DESPERTO Y VIO A SU ALREDEDOR NO VIO A NADIE , ESTABA RECOSTADO EN EL PASTO.**

**KIRA- PO QUE BUENO QUE YA DESPERTASTE¡ - DECIA MIENTRAS LO ABRAZABA CON CARIÑO.**

**PO - ME HABLAS A MI ?**

**KIRA - CLARO TONTUELO SINO A QUIEN MAS ?.**

**PO . Y QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO AQUI?.**

**KIRA- DESPUES DE TU PELEA CON SHARON TE ENCONTRE EN EL LAGO FLOTANDO Y TE CURE TUS HERIDAS.**

**PO - Y A ADONDE VAMOS?**

**KIRA - AL PALACIO DE JADE .**

**PO SE QUEDO CONFUNDIDO POR LO QUE LA LEOPRADO ESTABA COMENTANTO. PARA CUANDO LLEGARON AL PALACIO DE JADE FUERON BIEN RECIVIOS POR SUS COMPAÑEROS.**

**MONO- CHICOS YA LLEGO PO¡**

**MANTIS- QUE BUENO. XD**

**SHIFU - VIBORA REUNE A TUS DEMAS COMPAÑEROS , RECIVAMOS A PO.**

**PARA CUANDO LLEGARON TIGRESA LO ABRAZO Y LE BESO EN LA MEJILLA .**

**TIGRESA- PO QUE BUENO QUE REGRESASTE , TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO.**

**PO - ME AGRADA SU FORMA DE RECIVIREME Y TODO , PERO TENGO UNA PREGUNTA QUE HACERLES.**

**TIGRESA - QUE ?.**

**PO - QUIENES SON USTEDES ?**

**TODOS . QUE? ¡.**

* * *

**BUENO ESTO FUE EL CAPITULO 6 ESPERO QUE LES HAYA AGRADADO , PARA EL 7 SERA MAS SOBRE EL ROMANCE ENTRE KIRA Y PO Y LOS CELOS Y EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE PO PARA ENFRENTAR AL DIOS ROMPE HUESOS. CUIDENSE Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR SE DESPIDE MASTERGOD PERO MI NOMBRE ES DIEGO EMILIO PUEDEN DECIRME COMO QUIERAN CHAO.**


	7. ROMANCE EN LA LUNA

**CAPITULO 7 : ROMANCE EN LA LUNA.**

**TODOS- QUE?, COMO QUE NO SABES QUIENES SOMOS?.- DECÍA MONO SIN SALIR DE SU ASOMBRO.**

**PO- DE VERDAD NO SE QUIENES SON USTEDES...NOSE NI QUIEN SOY YO.- DECÍA PO CON UNA MIRADA BAJA.**

**SHIFU- KIRA , CUANDO LO ENCONTRASTE YA TENIA ESTE PROBLEMA- DECÍA SHIFU TOCÁNDOSE LA BARBILLA.**

**KIRA- CREO QUE SI MAESTRO, LO ENCONTRÉ EN EL LAGO .**

**SHIFU - AL PARECER DESPUÉS DE SU COMBATE CON SHARON PERDIÓ LA MEMORIA.**

**TIGRESA- Y QUE PODEMOS HACER MAESTRO?- DECÍA TIGRESA CON DESESPERACIÓN AL VER QUE SU AMADO NO RECORDABA NADA.**

**SHIFU - POR EL MOMENTO NADA ... EL DEBE RECORDARLO , PERO TAL VEZ SI RECORRE EL VALLE DE LA PAZ Y EL PALACIO DE JADE QUIZÁS RECUERDE ALGO DE LO QUE EL ES.**

**VIBORA- Y QUIEN LO HARÁ MAESTRO?**

**SHIFU- NO LOSE, DÉJAME VER ?.**

**TIGRESA- YO LO HARÉ MAESTRO.- DECÍA TIGRESA CON DESESPERACIÓN.**

**SHIFU-NO TIGRESA , TU DEBES CUIDAR AL VALLE YA QUE SI LOS BANDIDOS SE ENTERAN DE QUE EL GUERRERO DRAGÓN ESTA FUERA DE COMBATE ATACARAN MAS QUE NUNCA.**

**KIRA- YO PUEDO HACERLO MAESTRO.**

**SHIFU - SEGURA KIRA , NO QUIERO MOLESTARTE MAS , ADEMAS YA HICISTE BASTANTE POR EL.**

**KIRA - NOSE PREOCUPE MAESTRO , YO CUIDARE BIEN DE PO.**

**TIGRESA AL ESCUCHAR ESAS PALABRAS SE IBA A ACERCAR A ELLA PARA PODER MATARLA PERO LA COLA DE VÍBORA LA DETUVO Y SOLO CON LA MIRADA NEGÓ QUE HICIERA ESO.**

**SHIFU- BUENO KIRA ESTA BIEN, TU CUIDARAS DE PO HASTA QUE RECUERDE TODO ENTENDIDO?.**

**KIRA- SI MAESTRO , NO SE PREOCUPE , ESTARÁ BIEN.**

**SHIFU - LOS DEMÁS VAYAN A ENTRENAR , LOS VERÉ ****AL RATO**

**TODOS- SI MAESTRO- MIENTRAS SE RETIRABAN AL SALÓN DE ENTRENAMIENTO.**

**KIRA - BUENO PO , VAMOS AL VALLE A CAMINAR , TE EXPLICARE TODO EN EL CAMINO.**

**PO - BUENO..- DECÍA PO SIGUIENDO A LA LEOPARDO HACIA EL VALLE.**

**UNA VEZ YA EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ PO EMPEZÓ A CAMINAR , KIRA LE INSISTÍA QUE EL ERA EL GUERRERO DRAGÓN Y QUE ESE ERA SU HOGAR, PERO PO PARECÍA QUE NADA LE ERA FAMILIAR.**

**KIRA - QUIERES IR A COMER?.**

**PO- SI VAMOS ME MUERO DE HAMBRE.**

**KIRA Y PO SE DETUVIERON EN UN PUESTO QUE ESTABA MUY CERCA DE DONDE ESTABAN , PARA PO EL HAMBRE NO HABÍA CAMBIADO EN LO ABSOLUTO. PASO EL RESTO DE LA TARDE Y EL SOL ESTABA POR OCULTARSE ASI QUE PO Y KIRA FUERON AL PUENTE A VER COMO SE METIA EL SOL.**

**PO- ES MUY HERMOSO, NO CREES?**

**KIRA - SI PO , REALMENTE LOES.**

**PO - OYE KIRA...-DECÍA CON NERVIOSISMO.**

**KIRA - DIME PO.-DECÍA CON UNA SONRISA.**

**PO - NO SE QUE ME ESTA PASANDO? NI LO QUE SUCEDE?, PERO ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE...QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO..CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO TODO ES DIFERENTE,POR DESGRACIA TODAVÍA NO LO ENTIENDES,SI TE VEO..ENTONCES TIEMBLO,FLUYES ATREVES DE MI COMO UN RELÁMPAGO,CUANDO HABLAS CADA PALABRA ES COMO UNA EXPLOSIÓN EN MI ****CORAZÓN,Y ENTONCES MI CORAZÓN ES UN CAOS,Y ME PREGUNTO POR QUE ME SIENTO ASI?,SOLO TE PIDO QUE SIENTAS LO MISMO QUE YO , LO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE ME GUSTAS MUCHO-DECIA PO UN POCO DESANIMADO, PERO QUIEN VA A QUERER A UN PANDA TONTO Y GORDO.**

**KIRA-PO...PARA EMPEZAR NO ERES NINGUN PANDA TONTO , Y YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO, TAMBIÉN QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO.**

**PO- DE VERDAD? - DECIA PO ANIMADO.**

**KIRA - CLARO, POR QUE TU ERES MUY VALIENTE , LINDO , TIERNO, DIVERTIDO, Y ADEMAS ERES CARISMÁTICO Y ESO ME GUSTA DE TI.**

**PO - BARBARO..-PERO ANTES DE QUE PO DIJERA ALGO MAS FUE INTERRUMPIDO POR UN BESO DE KIRA QUE DURO MUCHO TIEMPO Y TUVIERON QUE SEPARARSE POR FALTA DE AIRE.**

**KIRA - NADA NI NADIE NOS VA A SEPARAR.**

**PO- NOP NADIE.-DECIA PO MIENTRAS SE ABRAZABAN Y SE DABAN OTRO BESO EN EL PUENTE.**

**UNA VEZ QUE YA ESTABAN REGRESANDO AL PALACIO DE JADE VIERON QUE UN TRONCO DE UN ÁRBOL ESTABA POR CAERSE POR INSTINTOS PO CORRIO Y CON UNA PATADA DOBLE SACO A VOLAR ESE ÁRBOL QUE SE IBA A ESTRELLAR CONTRA UN PARQUE.**

**KIRA- VEZ PO , ERES MUY BUENO EN ESTO.**

**PO - ESTO..? NA...ESTO FUE SOLO UN ACCIDENTE.**

**KIRA-NO CREO PO.**

**PO - BUENO REGRESEMOS AL PALACIO.**

**LOS DOS GUERREROS IBAN AGARRADOS DE LA MANO SUBIENDO LAS ESCALERAS DEL PALACIO DE JADE AL LLEGAR TODO ESTABA TRANQUILO, CUANDO ENTRARON EN LA COCINA TODOS ESTABAN REUNIDOS CENANDO LO QUE PUDIERON COCINAR.**

**MONO- VAYA SI QUE SE TARDARON.**

**MANTIS- Y QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS HE?.**

**PO - NADA..SOLO ESTABAMOS PASEANDO POR EL VALLE.**

**GRULLA- Y QUE HACEN AGARRADOS DE LA MANO ?.**

**KIRA - AH..PO Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS¡-DECIA QUIERA LLENA DE FELICIDAD.**

**TODOS - QUE?¡.**

**TIGRESA SALIO CORRIENDO DE HAI HACIA EL ÁRBOL DE LA SABIDURÍA CELESTIAL**

**VIBORA- TIGRESA ESPERA¡**

**KIRA - QUE LE PASA A TIGRESA?.**

**MONO- NOSE , PERO ME DA GUSTO POR USTEDES.**

**MANTIS- QUIZAS SEAN CELOS HEHE¡.OUCH¡ - GRULLA LE DIO UN SAPE.**

**GRULLA - NO MOLESTES.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	8. INSOMNIO

**CAPITULO 8: INSOMNIO**

**HAN PASADO 2 SEMANAS DESDE QUE PO PERDIÓ LA MEMORIA , LAS COSAS HAN ESTADO MUY TRANQUILAS DESDE ENTONCES , PERO LO QUE NO SABÍAN ES UN ENEMIGO LOS ESTABA ASECHANDO Y PRONTO SE DECIDIRÍA EL DESTINO DE TODOS.**

**POR OTRO LADO A MILES DE KILÓMETROS DE DISTANCIA ESTABA POR RENACER UN MAL MUY MUY PODEROSOS QUE SOLO PODRÁ SER VENCIDO POR UN GUERRERO JUSTO, DE CORAZÓN PURO Y QUE PELE POR LO QUE ES CORRECTO Y QUE MANTENGA EL ORDEN Y LA PAZ .**

**FUL - SEÑOR TODO ESTA LISTO .**

**SHARON - EXCELENTE , HA LLEGADO LA HORA .- DECÍA EL COMANDANTE FUL MIENTRAS CON LA ESPADA ROMPÍA EL SELLO DE DETENCIÓN QUE SE ENCONTRABA EN LA PARED.**

**AL ROMPER LA PARED SE PODÍA SENTIR FRIÓ , SE PODÍA OLER EL MIEDO , INCLUSO HASTA EL GUERRERO MAS VALIENTE SE ACOBARDARÍA AL PODER SENTIR ESE AMBIENTE.**

**SHARON - SEÑOR , QUE GUSTO ME DA VERLO . - DECÍA SHARON MIENTRAS SE INCLINABA.**

**¿? - POR FIN ¡ , HE REGRESADO¡ - NO SE VEÍA NADA PERO DESDE LA OSCURIDAD SE PODÍA ESCUCHAR UNA VOZ MUY ****DIABÓLICA.**

**SHARON - MI SEÑOR . - DECÍA ARRODILLÁNDOSE.**

**¿? - SHARON , ERES MI GUERRERO MAS CONFIABLE, POR ESO ERES EL SEGUNDO AL MANDO EN MI REINO.**

**SHARON - SEÑOR...TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA , HAY UN GRUPO DE GUERREROS QUE DESTRUYERON SU REINO Y LO PROFANARON CON SUS SUCIAS PISADAS.. SU REINO YA NO EXISTE MAS.**

**¿? - QUE ¡ IMPOSIBLE¡ - DE LA OSCURIDAD SALIA UN UN ROSTRO , LOS OJOS SE TORNABAN ROJOS COMO LA SANGRE , Y DE SU BOCA SALIA FUEGO .( COMO LA DE MI IMAGEN DE PERFIL , SI ES LA DE UN LEOPARDO ESPEREN VA CAMBIARSE MI IMAGEN EN UNAS HORAS)**

**SHARON - MI SEÑOR , HE ECHO TODO LO POSIBLE PARA RECONQUISTAR SU REINO , PERO UN GUERRERO AL QUE LE DICEN EL GUERRERO DEL DRAGÓN ME LO HA IMPEDIDO POR ESO LO RESUCITAMOS PARA QUE ESTE MUNDO NO VUELVA A VER LA LUZ NUNCA.**

**¿? - TENGO UN PLAN , ATACA SU CIUDAD Y MUCHAS VECES , CASI SEGUIDAS , 5 ATAQUES DIARIOS , ASÍ LOS GUERREROS ESTARÁN EXHAUSTOS Y CUANDO ESO PASE MANDA A FUL A DESTRUIRLOS .**

**SHARON - SI MAJESTAD , LO QUE ORDENE - DECÍA SHARON MIENTRAS ORDENABA A SUS HOMBRES PREPARASE PARA UN ASALTO.**

**FUL - SI SEÑOR , YA LO OYERON MUÉVANSE.**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ LAS COSAS IBAN TRANQUILAS , MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO DE JADE PO AUN NO RECORDABA QUIEN ERA Y LO QUE HACIA HAI ASÍ QUE ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO EN SU DIARIO LO QUE SENTÍA, AFUERA ESTABA LLOVIENDO.**

** DIARIO DE PO.  
**

**AÑO - 1800.**

**MES - LO IGNORO.**

**DIA - LO IGNORO.**

**SIGO VIVIENDO ENTRE ESTA CURIOSA GENTE, ME SIENTO COMO SU PRISIONERO YA QUE NO PUEDO IRME , POR LO GENERAL ME TRATAN BIEN , COMO SI FUERA ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE , TODOS SON MUY EDUCADOS , TODOS SONRÍEN Y HACEN REVERENCIAS , PERO TRAS SU CORTECIA DETECTO UN PROFUNDO ACOPIO DE EMOCIONES, ES UN PUEBLO FASCINANTE, AQUÍ EN EL PALACIO DE JADE DESDE QUE DESPIERTAN SE ENTREGAN A LA PERFECCIÓN SEA CUAL SEA EL PROPÓSITO, JAMAS HE VISTO TANTA DISCIPLINA, ME HA SORPRENDIDO SABER QUE LOS 5 FURIOSOS ESTÁN PARA SERVIR A LA GENTE Y QUE PARA SHIFU ESTO ES SERVIR AL EMPERADOR .**

**KIRA- PO ESTAS AQUÍ?.**

**PO - SI AMOR , PASA.**

**KIRA - QUE HACES ?.**

**PO - HAM NADA IMPORTANTE , QUE NECESITAS ?.**

**KIRA - QUERÍA VER SI QUERÍAS VENIR CONMIGO A COMER AL VALLE .**

**PO - CLARO VAMOS.**

**LOS DOS GUERREROS BAJAN LAS MIL ESCALERAS DEL PALACIO DE JADE HACIA UN RESTAURANTE CERCANO QUE ESTABA EN EL VALLE .LOS GUERREROS ESTABAN COMIENDO HASTA QUE HUBO UNA EXPLOSIÓN .**

**PO - QUE PASA ¡.**

**KIRA - NOS ATACAN VAYÁMONOS AL PALACIO DEJEMOS QUE LOS 5 FURIOSO SE ENCARGUEN.**

**CUANDO LOS 5 FURIOSO LLEGARON ENCONTRARON UN CAOS A SU PASO , LO ÚNICO QUE PODÍAN HACER ERA EVACUAR A LA GENTE Y PELEAR , LOS GUERREROS ESTABAN DOMINANDO LA BATALLA , ERAN UNOS CUANTOS BANDIDOS DE LA LUNA Y SU GENERAL QUE FUE FÁCILMENTE DERROTADO POR LOS 5 FURIOSOS.**

**TIGRESA - ESO FUE MUY FÁCIL.**

**VÍBORA - ESO ES EXTRAÑO , NINGÚN ENEMIGO ES FÁCIL DE VENCER .**

**MANTIS - DEBEN ESTAR PLANEANDO OTRO ATAQUE O TAL VEZ SOLO FUE UNA DISTRACCIÓN.**

**ASI PASARON LOS DÍAS EL VALLE ERA ATACADO DÍA Y NOCHE 5 VECES AL DÍA , LOS 5 FURIOSOS ESTABAN AGOTADOS , NO PODIAN DORMIR BIEN , SE EMPEZABAN A IRRITAR ENTRE ELLOS MENOS TIGRESA QUE HACE ALGUNOS DÍAS QUE SE ENCARGA DE CUIDAR A UN NIÑO LLAMADO SAM ( SAM POR QU EME GUSTA EL NOMBRE NO POR EL PATO DE LA SERIE) . A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE TODOS ESTABAN EXHAUSTOS .**

**SHIFU - CIELOS , SE VEN MUY MAL ¡**

**GRULLA - LO SIENTO MAESTRO PERO PODEMOS DESCANSAR HOY , SEQUE ESTAMOS CANSADOS Y NO TENEMOS FUERZAS PARA ENTRENAR.**

**SHIFU - ESTA BIEN , POR HOY VAYAN A DESCANSAR , MIENTRAS PUEDAN.**

**TODOS - GRACIAS MAESTRO - PERO ANTES DE QUE SALIERAN DEL SALÓN DE LOS HÉROES SONÓ LA CAMPANA DE ALERTA .- HAA NO .**

**SHIFU - NI MODO USTEDES SON LO 5 FURIOSOS Y SU DEBER ES PROTEGER AL VALLE SIN IMPORTAR NADA , ASI QUE VAYAN ¡.**

**UNA VEZ ABAJO EN EL VALLE ESTA VEZ EL ATAQUE ERA DIFERENTE , ERAN MAS 200 BANDIDOS Y AL FRENTE ESTABA EL CAPITAN FUL.**

**FUL - MIREN QUIEN LLEGO ¡.**

**BANDIDOS - JAJAJA.**

**TIGRESA - NO PERMITIREMOS QUE HAGAN MAS DAÑO .**

**FUL - Y QUIEN ME LO IMPEDIRÁ TU ?**

**TODOS - NO , NOSOTROS.**

**FUL - DESTRUYANLOS ¡ - DECÍA FUL APUNTÁNDOLES CON SU ESPADA.**

**LOS GUERREROS PELEABAN CON VALENTÍA PERO ERA INÚTIL , TODOS SE ENCONTRABAN DEMASIADOS CANSADOS COMO PARA MANTENER UNA PELEA POR MUCHO TIEMPO Y ADEMAS TENER QUE ENFRENTAR A FUL. DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPO SOLO QUEDABAN 100 BANDIDOS PERO LOS 5 FURIOSO YA ESTABAN ACABADOS UNO A UNO IBA SIENDO HABITADO.**

**FUL - PERDIERON JAJAJA - DECÍA LLENO DE ORGULLO.**

**TIGRESA - ESTAMOS PERDIDOS .**

**FUL SE ACERCO PARA DAR EL GOLPE DE GRACIA PERO ANTES DE QUE PUDIERA HACER ALGO SALIO VOLANDO POR QUE UN PORTAL APARECIO ENFRENTE DE ELLOS Y SALIO UN GUERRERO QUE PORTABA UNA ARMADURA DE METAL Y SU ROSTRO ESTABA CUBIERTO ( COMO LOS ARABES ) .**

**FUL - QUE DEMONIOS ¡ **

**¿? - NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SIGAS CON ESTO .**

**FUL - ESO YA NO ESCUCHE ANTES...DESTRUYANDOLO.**

**EL JOVEN ESTA ESPERANDO EL ATAQUE Y CONTRAATACO CON UNA ESPADA CATANA EL JOVEN ELIMINO A LOS 100 BANDIDOS RESTANTES CON MUCHA FACILIDAD .**

**¿? - SIGUES TU ¡ **

**FUL - ACASO QUIERES QUE ACABE CONTIGO TAN RÁPIDO?**

**¿? - VAZ A PAGAR POR LO QUE HICISTE . - DESPUÉS DE DECIRLO EL JOVEN SE ILUMINO DE UN AURA BLANCA HACIENDO QUE TIEMBLE EL LUGAR.**

**LOS DOS SE ESTABAN MIRANDO , SIN DECIR NI UNA PALABRA .**

**¿? - TE DESTRUIRÉ ¡.**

**FUL - CÁLLATE ¡ NUNCA PODRÁS VENCER AL CAPITÁN FUL ¡ YO TE LO DEMOSTRARE.- DECÍA EL BANDIDO CORRIENDO HACIA EL JOVEN GUERRERO PERO ANTES DE QUE LLEGARA Y LO GOLPEARA EL JOVEN DESAPARECIÓ Y LUEGO EL CAPITÁN FUE RECIBIDO POR UNA PATADA EN LA NUCA.**

**FUL - NUNCA CREÍ QUE QUISIERAS ATACAR ASÍ . - DECÍA EL CAPITÁN MUY DOLIDO - MISERABLE ¡.**

**¿? - NO TIENES MUCHA HABILIDAD ERES UN FRACASADO ¡.**

**FUL - QUE ? QUE DIJISTE ? ACASO ESCUCHE BIEN ? DIJISTE QUE SOY UN FRACASADO ? ¡.**

**¿? - ASÍ ES , ME DI CUENTA POR EL GOLPE QUE TE ACABO DE DAR .**

**FUL - AHORA MISMO TE DEMOSTRARE LO CONTRARIO . DECÍA FUL RODEADO POR UN AURA MORADA MIENTRAS CORRÍA HACIA EL .**

**EL JOVEN GUERRERO ESQUIVABA CON MUCHA FACILIDAD LOS GOLPES ,PATADAS Y COMBINACIONES QUE LE LANZABA EL CAPITÁN FUL , ASÍ DURARON UNOS MINUTOS , PARA CUANDO FUL INTENTO OTRO GOLPE EL JOVEN GUERRERO DESAPARECIÓ.**

**¿? - AQUÍ ESTOY ¡**

**CUANDO FUL VOLTEO VIO AL JOVEN GUERRERO CORRIENDO HACIA EL CON MUCHA VELOCIDAD Y ANTES DE QUE LLEGARA A EL DESPARECIÓ , CUANDO FUL SINTIÓ EL GUERRERO ESTABA EN SU CABEZA , FUL INTENTO APLASTARLO CON SUS 2 MANOS EN ESO EL JOVEN GUERRERO GOLPEO SU ESTOMAGO CON UN ATAQUE BRUTAL HACIÉNDOLO SACAR EL AIRE.**

**FUL - AAAA ¡ - EN ESO FUL SE PARO Y EMPEZÓ A DAR PATADAS Y GOLPES PEOR NINGUNO DABA EN EL BLANCO Y EL JOVEN GUERRERO LE DEBA MAS GOLPES QUE LO DEJABAN EN EL SUELO .**

**TIGRESA - WOW ¡ ES MUY BUENO .**

**VÍBORA - PERO QUIEN ES ?.**

**FUL - SE PUSO EN LO ALTO DE UNA CASA Y LE LANZO UN PODER CON SU CHI **

**¿? - NO HAY NECESIDAD DE ESQUIVARLO - DECÍA ESTO HE INCREMENTABA SU CHI Y CUANDO LO EL PODER LO IMPACTO , HUBO UNA EXPLOSIÓN , PERO CUANDO EL HUMO DESAPARECIÓ EL GUERRERO NO SUFRIÓ NINGÚN DAÑO .**

**FUL - QUE IMPOSIBLE ? . PARA CUANDO FUL INTENTABA OTRO ATAQUE EL JOVEN GUERRERO SE PUSO DETRÁS DE EL Y LO GOLPEO SACÁNDOLO A VOLAR 3 CASAS.**

**FUL - SE ACABO , USARE EL MÁXIMO PODER , ENTONCES SE ILUMINO DE MORADO Y SUS ATAQUES ERAN MAS RAPIDOS Y FUERTES PERO NO ERAN SUFICIENTES PARA VENCER AL GUERRERO MISTERIOSO.**

**¿? - UFF ¡ ESTAS PELEANDO MEJOR QUE ANTES .**

**FUL - QUE ¡ - EN ESO ABRIÓ LA BOCA Y SACO UN PODER MUCHO MAS FUERTE QUE EL ANTERIOR PERO CUANDO EL PODER IBA A IMPACTAR CON EL GUERRERO , EL JOVEN SOLO LE DIO UN GOLPE Y EL PODER SALIO DISPARADO HACIA ARRIBA .**

**FUL - QUE TE PARECE ESTO - Y SALTO DEL TECHO DE UNA CASA PARA GOLPEAR A LOS 5 FURIOSOS PERO EL JOVEN GUERRERO SE ILUMINO CON UN AURA DORADA JUSTO COMO PO LO HISO CUANDO PELEO CON SHARON Y LO GOLPEO POR DETRÁS Y LUEGO LO LANZO AL AIRE .**

**¿? - SE ACABO ¡ FLECHA DESTRUCTORA - LANZO UN PODER BLANCO Y ACABO CON FUL FÁCILMENTE**

**¿? ESTA BIEN ? .**

**TODOS - SI GRACIAS .**

**TIGRESA - QUIEN ERES ? .**

**¿? - NO PUEDO DECIR QUIEN SOY , PERO PUEDEN DECIRME SOMBRA Y VENGO DEL FUTURO .**

**TODOS - DEL FUTURO ? **


	9. ECLIPSE

**CAPITULO 9 : ECLIPSE .**

**¿? - NO PUEDO DECIR QUIEN SOY , PERO PUEDEN DECIRME SOMBRA Y VENGO DEL FUTURO .**

**TODOS - DEL FUTURO ?**

* * *

**SOMBRA - ASÍ ES VENGO DEL FUTURO Y VINE A AYUDARLOS.**

**MONO - AYUDARNOS ? DE QUE ?.**

**SOMBRA - DE LA NUEVA AMENAZA QUE SE AVECINA , EL FUTURO DE LA TIERRA CORRE PELIGRO Y TAMBIÉN EL MIO , POR ESO VINE . **

**VÍBORA**** - QUE BIEN , PERO A QUE NOS ESTAMOS ENFRENTANDO ?**

**SOMBRA - ESTA VEZ EL ENEMIGO NO SERA FÁCIL DE DERROTAR , AL CONTRARIO , ES INVENCIBLE .**

**TIGRESA - COMO QUE INVENCIBLE ? - DECÍA EXIGIENDO UNA RESPUESTA .**

**SOMBRA - PREFERIRÍA DECÍRSELOS CON EL MAESTRO SHIFU .**

**MONO - ESTA BIEN , VAMOS . -DECÍA EL PRIMATE PONIÉNDOSE DE PIE.**

**TODOS SE DIRIGIERON HACIA EL PALACIO DE JADE , SOMBRA IBA MUY ATRÁS PARA EVITAR RESPONDER PREGUNTAS , MIENTRAS LOS DEMÁS SE IBAN PREGUNTANDO POR QUE HABÍA DICHO QUE EL FUTURO DE LA TIERRA CORRÍA PELIGRO Y MAS AHORA SI PO ESTA INACTIVO .**

**VÍBORA**** - BUENO LE DIRÉ AL MAESTRO SHIFU QUE TENEMOS COMPAÑÍA .**

**TIGRESA - SI YO IRÉ A TOMARME UN BAÑO .**

**LOS DEMÁS - LOS ESPERAREMOS EN EL SALÓN DE LOS HÉROES .**

**UNA VEZ QUE TODOS ESTUVIERON EN EL SALÓN DE LOS HÉROES SHIFU LLEGO .**

**SHIFU - BUENO ALUMNOS Y CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA ? .**

**SOMBRA - BUENAS NOCHES MAESTRO - DECÍA SOMBRA SALIENDO DE LA OSCURIDAD.**

**SHIFU - Y TU QUIEN ERES ?**

**SOMBRA - LO SIENTO MAESTRO PERO NO PUEDO DECIR MI NOMBRE PERO ME PUEDEN DECIR SOMBRA , Y VENGO DEL FUTURO .**

**SHIFU - DEL FUTURO ? Y QUE NECESITAS ?.**

**SOMBRA - MIRE MAESTRO ... EL FUTURO DE LA TIERRA CORREN GRAVE PELIGRO , YO VINE A AYUDAR POR QUE SI USTEDES SON DERROTADOS MI FUTURO SERA INCIERTO , ACTUALMENTE TODAVÍA PODEMOS EVITARLO PERO NECESITAREMOS DE MUCHO ESFUERZO Y ENTRENAMIENTO , USTEDES Y EL GUERRERO DRAGÓN SON SUFICIENTES PARA QUE PODAMOS ACABAR CON ELLOS.**

**GRULLA - SUENA GENIAL , PERO TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA .**

**SOMBRA - CUAL ?**

**SHIFU - PO PERDIÓ LA MEMORIA Y NO PUEDE PELEAR .**

**SOMBRA - NO PUEDE SER ... ES PEOR DE LO QUE PENSABA .**

**SHIFU - QUE PODEMOS HACER ? .**

**TENEMOS QUE HACER QUE PO RECUERDE TODO , SIN EL NO PODEMOS GANAR ESTA PELEA .**

**SHIFU - QUE SUGIERES ?**

**SOMBRA - MAESTRO...YO TENGO UN PLAN , PERO NO SE SI FUNCIONE.**

**SHIFU - TE ESCUCHO.**

**SOMBRA - BUENO, SI PO NO PUEDE PELEAR , YO Y LOS 5 FURIOSOS DEFENDEREMOS AL VALLE , PERO USTED TENDRÁ QUE HACER QUE PO RECUERDE POR QUE SI NO LO HACE Y RESUCITAN AL ROMPE-HUESOS ESTAREMOS EN GRAVE PELIGRO TODOS.**

**SHIFU - BIEN , POR AHORA GRACIAS , DESCANSA , VÍBORA TE LLEVARA A TU HABITACIÓN .**

**SOMBRA - GRACIAS MAESTRO , ESPERO SER DE UTILIDAD.**

**SHIFU - ASI SERA , ASI SERA.**

**PASARON LAS HORAS Y PO Y KIRA SEGUÍAN ESTANDO JUNTOS EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ , POR EL OTRO LADO LOS DEMAS ESTABAN CENANDO JUNTO CON SOMBRA QUE SE APENABA MUCHO CADA VEZ QUE VEÍA A TIGRESA. UNA VEZ TERMINADA LA CENA TODOS SE RETIRARON A SUS RESPECTIVAS HABITACIONES , PERO SOMBRA NO PODÍA DORMIR ASI QUE DECIDIÓ IRSE AL TECHO DEL PALACIO PARA PODER MEDITAR MEJOR LAS COSAS Y ENCONTRAR UNA SOLUCIÓN PRONTO , PERO ANTES DE QUE PUDIERA CONTINUAR ALGUIEN LO SACO DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS Y PARA SORPRESA O MALA SUERTE ERA TIGRESA .**

**TIGRESA - TAMPOCO PUEDES DORMIR ?.**

**SOMBRA - NO...**

**TIGRESA - QUE PIENSAS ?.**

**SOMBRA - PIENSO EN EL FUTURO , LAS COSAS EN MI ÉPOCA NO SON MUY BUENAS QUE DIGAMOS .**

**TIGRESA - PERO POR QUE ? NOSOTROS ESTAMOS AQUÍ Y ADEMAS TODAVÍA NO PASA NADA MALO QUE AFECTE AL FUTURO.**

**SOMBRA -TODAVÍA NO , PERO PASARA ... Y CUANDO ESO PASE TENDREMOS QUE ESTAR LISTO PARA ENFRENTAR LO QUE SE VENGA.**

**TIGRESA - SI , TIENES RAZÓN.**

**SOMBRA - Y TU POR QUE NO ESTAS CON PO ? EN MI ÉPOCA SE DECÍA QUE USTEDES ERAN NOVIOS , QUE PASO?**

**TIGRESA - DESDE QUE PO REGRESO , NO ASIDO EL MISMO , NO RECUERDA QUE SOMOS NOVIOS Y PARA COLMO KIRA APROVECHO ESO Y LO HIZO CREER QUE ELLA ES SU VERDADERO AMOR .**

**SOMBRA- TE ENTIENDO , Y LO LAMENTO , PERO HARÉ TODO LO POSIBLE PARA QUE EL RECUERDE TODO , ADEMAS LO NECESITAMOS COMO AMIGO Y COMO COMPAÑERO DE LUCHA .**

**TIGRESA - ESO ESPERO , NO SOPORTO QUE ESA KIRA LO ESTE ABRAZANDO Y BESANDO ENFRENTE DE MI .**

**SOMBRA - TRANQUILA , LAS COSAS MEJORARAN , YA VERAZ...BUENO YA ES TARDE Y MAÑANA SERA UN DÍA DIFÍCIL...YO ME RETIRO.**

**TIGRESA - SI , VAMONOS.**

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE TODO TRANSCURRÍA NORMAL , LA GENTE SALIA A PONER SUS PUESTOS DESDE MUY TEMPRANO EN EL PALACIO DE JADE ERA IGUAL TODOS SE DESPERTARON COMO DE COSTUMBRE Y SE FUERON A DESAYUNAR SIN NOVEDADES , EL ENTRENAMIENTO FUE ALGO DISTINTO POR QUE PO SE UNIÓ ESTA VEZ , ERA UN PLAN DE SOMBRA PARA QUE RECORDARA ESOS MOVIMIENTOS PERO ERA INÚTIL POR QUE PO ERA MUY MALO COMO EN SU PRIMER DÍA QUE LLEGO AL PALACIO DE JADE . TODO EN LA MAÑANA TRANSCURRIÓ NORMAL HASTA QUE SONÓ LA CAMPANA QUE INDICABA QUE EL VALLE DE LA PAZ ESTABA SIENDO ATACADO.**

**SOMBRA - VAMOS POR ELLOS .**

**TIGRESA - SI ADELANTE .**

**PARA CUANDO LLEGARON AL VALLE ESTA SIENDO ATACADO POR UNOS 100 BANDIDOS DE LA LUNA Y SU GENERAL , PERO ESTA VEZ EL GENERAL ERA SHARON , ESTABA AL FRENTE DE LA OPERACIÓN .**

**SHARON - QUIEN FUE EL RESPONSABLE QUE MATO A FUL ¡**

**SOMBRA - FUI YO ¡.**

**SHARON CON QUE FUISTE TU HE ?**

**SOMBRA - SI Y COMO TU AMIGO TAMBIÉN VAS A CAER. **

**SHARON - YA VEREMOS .**

**SOMBRA - TIGRESA ¡ USTEDES ENCÁRGUENSE DE LOS BANDIDOS YO ME ENCARGO DE EL .**

**TIGRESA - SI , ENSEGUIDA.**

**SHARON - JAJAJAJA , CREES QUE PUEDES VENCERME ? ESTA VA A SER MI VICTORIA ¡ - LO DECÍA Y DE PRONTO SU CHI AUMENTO MUY BRUSCAMENTE MAS AUN QUE CUANDO ENFRENTO A PO ESTABA USANDO EL 78 % DE SU MÁXIMO PODER .**

**SOMBRA - ESTO ES MALO .**

**DE PRONTO SHARON YA NO ESTABA Y ENSEGUIDA SOMBRA FUE RECIBIDO CON UN GOLPE AL ROSTRO QUE LO HIZO ESTRELLAR CONTRA UNA PARED LUEGO LE PEGO EN EL ESTOMAGO CON SU RODILLA Y LUEGO LE DIO UN GOLPE EN LA ESPALDA TIRÁNDOLO AL SUELO, Y LUEGO EN EL SUELO LE LANZO UN PODER MUY FUERTE QUE LO LASTIMO MUCHO .**

**SOMBRA - AAAA - GRITABA DEL DOLOR .**

**SHARON - TE ADVIERTO QUE NO ME PODRÁS GANAR CON TU ESTADO ACTUAL , MEJOR RINDETE SINO CON MUCHO GUSTO TE ENTERRARE EN ESTE LUGAR YA QUE CUANDO MI AMO LLEGUE ESTO SE CONVIRTIERA EN UN DESIERTO.**

**SOMBRA SE PARABA CON MUCHAS DIFICULTADES , ESTABA SANGRANDO DE LA BOCA Y SE VEÍAN MÚLTIPLES HERIDAS EN SU CUERPO.**

**SHARON - ESE ES TODO TU PODER ? HAS QUE ME DIVIERTA UN POCO MAS .**

**SOMBRA - PELEARE CON TODO MI PODER ¡ - AL DECIR ESO SU AURA SE TORNO DORADA IGUAL QUE PO . - ASI SALIO DISPUESTO A ATACAR A SHARON AL LLEGAR SHARON DESAPARECIÓ Y LO EMPEZÓ A SEGUIR POR TODO EL VALLE Y SE REPETÍA LO MISMO EN UNO DE ESOS INTENTOS SHARON LO TECLEO CONTRA UNA COLUMNA QUE DERRIBO , Y ANTES DE CAER COMPLETAMENTE AL SUELO LA RODILLA DE SHARON ESTABA EN SU ABDOMEN Y LUEGO CON SUS DOS MANOS LO AZOTO AL SUELO Y ASI PUSO SU PIE ENCIMA DE SU ROSTRO DE SOMBRA .**

**SOMBRA - AAAA - GRITABA DEL DOLOR.**

**SHARON - ARRODÍLLATE , SI EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO ME PIDES PERDÓN DE RODILLAS DEJARE QUE TU Y UNO DE TUS AMIGOS SE UNAN A LOS BANDIDOS DE LA LUNA .**

**SOMBRA - NUNCA , SE LO PROMETÍ A TIGRESA .**

**SHARON - BIEN TU LO PEDISTE A GRITOS MUERE ¡ - DECÍA ESTO MIENTRAS LE LANZABA MILES DE BOLAS DE ENERGÍA A SU ESPALDA HACIENDO UN DAÑO MUY GRAVE A SOMBRA.**

**SOMBRA - AAAA ¡**

**SHARON - ERES SOLO UN GUERRERO DE CLASE BAJA .**

**SOMBRA - NO ME RENDIRÉ NUNCA ¡ - DECÍA ESTO Y SE PONÍA DE PIE REUNIENDO LA ENERGÍA NECESARIA PARA LANZAR LA FLECHA DESTRUCTORA**

**SHARON - QUE ES ESO ?**

**SOMBRA - NUNCA TE PERDONARE ¡ AAAA- DECIA MIENTRAS LANZABA EL PODER A SHARON .**

**SHARON - LO DETUVO FACILMENTE CON UNA MANO Y LUEGO SE LO DEVOLBIO A SOMBRA .**

**SOMBRA - QUE ? NO ¡ -EL PODER LO IMPACTO MUY FUERTE Y LO SACO VOLANDO MUY LEJOS.**

**DESDE LO ALTO PO ESTABA IMPACTADO VIENDO COMO SUS COMPAÑERO ESTABA SIENDO DERROTADOS POR 4 CAPITANES DE LOS BANDIDOS HACI QUE PO DECIDIO ACERCARSE HASTA DONDE ESTABAN Y CUANDO VIO A SHARON , RECUERDOS LE LEGABAN A LA MENTE A PO , PERO CUANDO VIO PO QUE TIGRESA FUE GOLPEADA BRUTALMENTE POR SHARON EN SU MENTE PUEDO VER TODA SU HISTORIA HE INCLUSO COMO TERMINO EN EL LAGO , FUE ENTONCES QUE LO RECORDÓ TODO. ASÍ QUE PO SE ACERCO CAMINADO HASTA DONDE ESTABAN LOS CAPITANES.**

**PO - DÉJENLOS EN PAZ ¡ - GRITABA CON RABIA .**

**CAPITAN 2 - O QUE VAZ A HACER ¡**

**CAPITAN 1 - VEN AQUÍ TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO .**

**DESPUÉS**** DE ESO PO AUMENTO SU CHI MAS FUERTE QUE ANTES QUE CUANDO PELEO CON SHARON ANTERIORMENTE , REALMENTE ERA MUY FUERTE , LOS 4 GENERALES ESQUIVARON SU PRIMER ATAQUE Y DESDE EL AIRE UNO LE LANZO BOLAS DE ENERGÍA , SOLO SE VEIA HUMO , PARA CUANDO EL CAPITAN SUPO DONDE ESTABA PO YA ERA TARDE PO ESTABA ENCIMA DE EL Y CON SUS DOS MANOS LO GOLPEO Y LO HIZO CAER AL SUELO , LOS OTROS 3 GENERALES LANZARON BOLAS DE ENERGÍAS QUE PO ESQUIVO CON MUCHA FACILIDAD.**

**CAPITAN 3 - MALDITO ADONDE TE FUISTE ¡.**

**DE PRONTO PO SE PUSO ATRÁS DE UNO DE LOS CAPITANES Y LO EMPEZÓ A AHORCAR , UNO DE LOS CAPITANES VIO UNA SOMBRA Y LANZO UN PODER Y CUANDO CREYÓ QUE LO HABÍA MATADO Y CUANDO SALIO VIO A UNO DE LOS CAPITANES MUERTO Y CAÍA AL SUELO**

** CAPITAN 4 - ESO NO ES POSIBLE COMPAÑERO ES SOLO UN PANDA.**

**CAPITAN 1 - NO IMPORTA , EL ES EL GUERRERO DRAGÓN ASI QUE NO TE VAYAS A CONFIAR.**

**LOS 3 AL UNISONO SE ENFRENTARON PERO OTRO RECUERDO LLEGO A EL Y LO INTERRUMPIÓ Y POR ESA DISTRACCIÓN RECIBIÓ UN RODILLAZO A LA CARA Y EL OTRO CAPITÁN LO AGARRO POR LA ESPALDA , Y LUEGO UN GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO ,Y LUEGO UNOS 12 GOLPES EN LA CARA , Y ANTES DE QUE DIERA EL 13 DIO UN GIRO DE 180 ° Y EL CAPITAN 4 MATO A SU COMPAÑERO POR QUE EL GOLPE ATRAVESO SU ARMADURA Y LO MATO Y ENSEGUIDA PO LANZO EL CHI DE LOS HÉROES Y LOS MATO A LOS 2.**

**PO - TIGRESA ¡ MI AMOR ESTAS BIEN ?**

**TIGRESA - ...PO ? ... ESTAS BIEN ?...**

**PO - SI MI AMOR YA ESTOY AQUI , NO DEJARE QUE NADIE MAS TE VUELBA HACER DAÑO LO PROMETO .**

**TIGRESA - PO...YO...TE...QU...QUIERO -DECIA MIENTRAS SE DESMAYABA.**

**PO - DESCANSA , YO ME ENCARGO .**

**PO - NO TE LO PERDONARE ¡**

**SHARON - MIREN QUIEN REGRESO , VINISTE POR MAS ¡**

**PO - ESTA VEZ LAS COSAS SERAN DIFENTES **

**SHARON - ESO ESPERO SINO ESTO SERA MUY ABURRIDO.**

**SHARON - CON LA MISMA FUERZA CON LA QUE PELEO CONTRA SOMBRA ATACO Y SE ACERCO MUY RÁPIDO HACIA PO , PO ESQUIVO SUS ATAQUES Y CUANDO PO LO INTENTO SU GOLPE FUE DETENIDO FÁCILMENTE ,LUEGO PO SE DESLIZO Y CON LAS 2 PIERNAS LO PATEO EN EL ROSTRO SHARON LO DETUVO CON UNA MANO PERO PO LO RECIBIO CON UNA PATADA A LA NUCA QUE HIZO QUE LO SOLTARA ,PO LANZO UN PODER PERO SHARON JUNTO SUS 2 MANOS Y ABRIO UN PORTA QUE HIZO DESAPARECER EL PODER DE PO Y LUEGO ESE MISMO PORTAL SE ABRIO A ESPALDAS DE PO PERO PO LO ESQUIBO CON UN POCO DE DIFICULTAD ,PO LE DIO UN RODILLASO EN EL ROSTRO Y LUEGO UNA PATADA Y LO SACO VOLANDO , LUEGO CUANDO INTENTO ATRAVESARLO CON EL CHI ESTE SE HISO COMO PIXELES Y SE FUE A OTRO LADO DONDE LOS MISMOS PIXELES SE JUNTARON Y APARECIO OTRA VEZ ,CUANDO LO HIZO OTRAVEZ SOLO LA MANO DE EL SALIO Y CON UN PODER AL ESTOMAGO LO SACO VOLANDO ,**

**VELET YA ES SUFICIENTE ¡ - SE ESCUCHABA DESDE LA OSCURIDAD ( INVESTIGUEN QUIEN ES VELET Y SABRAN COMO Y QUIEN ES SHARON XD LES DEJO EL VIDEO EN DONDE LO PODRAN ENCONTRA SE LLAMA : Top de los 7 demonios mas poderosos del infierno velet es el numero 3 minuto 5 . 15 ) **

**PO - MUESTRATE ¡.**

**SHARON - MAJESTAD YO .**

**¿? VELET YA ES SUFICIENTE NOS ENCARGAREMOS DESPUÉS AHORA VAMONOS **

**PO - PO NO SALIA DE SU ASOMBRO AL VER ESO ( MI IMAGEN DE PERFIL ) HABIA UN ECLIPSE ROJO**

**PO - PO ESTABA ATERRADO A LO QUE VEIA .**

* * *

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

**BUENO CHIC S ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO PERO ME TEMO QUE ESTAMOS LLEGANDO CASI AL FIN DE LA HISTORIA SOL CAPITULOS MAS PERO QUIERO AGRADECER A **

**LEONARD KENWAY **

**DAVID CHACON**

**POR QUE SIEMPRE ESTAN COMENTANDO Y SUGIRIENDO , GRACIAS CHICOS DEBERDAN ME SIRVEN SUS CONSEJOS Y APRECIO MUCHO QUE LEAN MI HISTORIA , BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA XD SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO .**


	10. AMANECER

**CAPITULO 10 :AMANECER .**

**¿? VELET YA ES SUFICIENTE NOS ENCARGAREMOS DESPUÉS AHORA ****VAMONOS**

**PO - PO NO SALIA DE SU ASOMBRO AL VER ESO ( MI IMAGEN DE PERFIL ) HABÍA UN ECLIPSE ROJO**

**PO - PO ESTABA ATERRADO A LO QUE VEÍA .**

* * *

_**ANTES DE SEGUIR LES RECOMIENDO UN FONDO PARA QUE SE ADAPTE A LO QUE CONTINUACIÓN LES VOY A NARRAR , XD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. BÚSQUENLA EN YOU TUBE SE LLAMA NATHAN LARSON AVIVAL PASTORAL .**_

_**PO NO PODÍA CREER LO QUE VEÍA ERA COMO VER AL MISMO DEMONIO EN PERSONA ERA UN SER DEMASIADO ALTO , CON DOS CUERNOS Y ATRÁS DE EL EL SOL SE HABÍA OCULTADO PERO SOLO EL AMBIENTE SE VEÍA COMO NEBLINA ROJA ( IMAGEN DE PERFIL )**_

_**¿? - ASI QUE TU ERES EL GUERRERO DRAGÓN HE ? , PUES PREPÁRATE PARA LO PEOR , EL FIN DE ESTE PATÉTICO PLANETA ESTA CERCA , TIC TAC JAJAJAJAJA¡**_

_**PO - QUIEN ERES Y QUE QUIERES ? ¡**_

_**LUCIFER - DISCULPAME POR NO PRESENTARME , MI NOMBRE ES LUCIFER Y SOY EL DEMONIO MAS PODEROSO DE TODO EL INFIERNO Y ESTOY AQUÍ PARA DESTRUIR A TU RAZA POR INVADIR MI REINO .**_

_**PO - REINO ? CUAL REINO ?**_

_**LUCIFER - YA ES TARDE , SUS DÍAS ESTÁN CONTADOS ASÍ QUE DESPÍDANSE DE SU MUNDO PARA CUANDO AMANEZCA NO QUEDARA NADIE CON VIDA ¡ DECÍA CON UNA RISA ENDEMONIADA .**_

_**PO - NO SI YO PUEDO IMPEDIRLO .**_

_**LUCIFER - NO LO HARAS ¡ - DECIA MIENTRAS DESAPARECIA EN LA NEBLINA ROJA.**_

_**CUANDO PO VOLTEO Y MIRO TODO A SU ALREDEDOR ESTABA ASUSTADO , VIO QUE LAS CASAS ESTABAN INCEDIANDOCE , OTRAS SE CAÍAN, LA GENTE ESTABA MEDIO MUERTA , HABÍA SANGRE EN EL RIÓ, Y SUS AMIGOS MUY GRAVES.**_

_**PO - DEBO AYUDARLOS PRONTO**_

_**PO LOS LLEVO A LA ENFERMERÍA DEL PALACIO PARA PODER CURARLOS .**_

_**EL DOCTOR LOS ATENDIÓ Y LES VENDO SUS HERIDAS , **_

_**PASARON VARIAS SEMANAS Y SUS AMIGOS YA ESTABAN RECUPERÁNDOSE DE LA ULTIMA BATALLAS , MIENTRAS TANTO EL MAESTRO SHIFU ESTABA HABLANDO CON PO ACERCA DE COMO VANA ENFRENTAR A LUCIFER.**_

_**SHIFU - PO , QUE PODEMOS HACER ? ESTE ENEMIGO ES MUY FUERTE .**_

_**PO - SABE QUIEN ES ?**_

_**SHIFU - SI , EL ES EL DIOS MAXIMO DEL INFIERNO , EL MAS PODEROSO DE TODOS , NUNCA NADIE LO HA VENCIDO , LA HISTORIA CUENTA QUE 7 REYES UNIERON SUS FUERZAS Y SACRIFICARON SUS VIDAS PARA HACER UN SELLO DE MALDICIÓN QUE ERA CASI INDESTRUCTIBLE ENCERRANDO HAI A LUCIFER PERO POR LO QUE VE0 HA REGRESADO MAS FUERTE QUE NUNCA Y ESTA VEZ NO HAY FORMA DE VENCER.**_

_**PO - TRANQUILO MAESTRO SHIFU , YA VERA QUE ENCONTRAREMOS LA SOLUCION .**_

_**SHARON -VINE POR LA REVANCHA GUERRERO DRAGON .**_

_**PO - QUE ? COMO LLEGASTE ?**_

_**SHARON - ESO NO IMPORTA , ESTA VEZ NO QUEDARA NADA DE TI ¡**_

_**PO -PUES GRACIAS A ESO DEJASTE IR UNA VENTAJA MUY IMPORTANTE , YA PERDISTE LA PELEA ¡ **_

_**SHARON - QUE ?**_

_**PO -TE LO DEMOSTRARE ¡**_

_**PO EMPEZO A GRITAR Y UN AURA DORADA LO ILUMINO POR COMPLETO , SUS MÚSCULOS EMPEZARON A CRECER Y SUS OJOS CAMBIARON A VERDE INTENSO , PO ESTABA EXPULSANDO TODO EL CHI DE LOS HÉROES PERO LO ESTABA CONTROLANDO COMO UN AUMENTO DE ENERGÍA .**_

_**SHARON - WOW ¡ - DECÍA EN TONO DE BURLA .**_

_**PO - MAESTRO NO INTENTE PELEAR CON EL , YA QUE SOLO ESTA BUSCANDO LA MANERA DE EXTERMINARME . - DECÍA MIENTRAS SU CHI ERA INCREMENTADO .**_

_**SHARON - ES VERDAD SE VE QUE HAS INCREMENTADO MUCHO TU PODER .**_

_**PO - LO DICES ENSERIO QUISIERA VER QUE TAN FUERTE TE HAS VUELTO ¡**_

_**PO SALIO CORRIENDO A UNA VELOCIDAD IMPRESIONANTE PERO ANTES DE LLEGAR CON SHARON DESAPARECIÓ Y ENSEGUIDA APARECIÓ EN SU ESPALDA PERO SHARON INTENTO CONTRAATACAR CON UNA PATADA QUE PO DETUVO FÁCILMENTE Y ASI SHARON EMPEZÓ A LANZAR SUS ATAQUES CON PIERNAS , MANOS Y COMBINACIONES QUE PO SEGUIA ESQUIVANDO CON FACILIDAD , SHARON DIO 3 SALTOS HACIA ATRÁS Y LUEGO SALTO MIENTRAS QUE PO LO SEGUIA A VELOCIDAD , SHARON SE PUSO DETRAS DE UNA COLUMNA Y CUANDO PO ESTABA POR LLEGAR LA HIZO VOLAR , PERO PARA SORPRESA DE SHARON PO ESTABA POR ENCIMA DE EL Y LO GOLPEO CON AMBAS MANOS HACIÉNDOLO CAER CONTRA EL SUELO , CUANDO SHARON SE LEVANTO Y VIO A PO DESAPARECER Y APARECER A GRAN VELOCIDAD MIENTRAS SE ACERCABA A EL , LUEGO PO SE PUESO DETRAS DE EL Y CON UN CODASO LO SACO A VOLAR CONTRA UNA MONTAÑA .**_

_**SHARON SE LEVANTO Y MIERO A PO DE PIE MUY TRANQUILO DE SI MISMO .**_

_**SHARON - HAORA VERAS -**_

_**DICHO ESO SHARON SALIO CORRIENDO A GRAN VELOCIDAD HACIA PO Y DE UN SALTO INTENTO GOLPEARLO CON SU CABEZA PERO PO LO DETUVO CON UNA MANO Y ASI PO LE DIO UNA PATADA EN LA CARA HACIENDOLO VOLAR HACIA ARRIBA , PO INCREMENTO SU CHI HACIENDO QUE EL AURA DORADA LO RODEARA Y ASI SALIO DE UN SALTO DIRECTAMENTE HACIA SHARON , SE PUSO DE TRAS DE EL Y ANTES DE QUE PO PUDIERA HACER ALGO SHARON CONTRAATACO CON VARIOS GOLPES PERO PO LOS ESQUIBABA CON UN POCO DE DIFICULTAD ,Y ASI PO DESAPARECIÓ Y APARECIO FRENTE A EL Y LUEGO LE DIO UN GOLPE EN LA MANDIBULA Y LUEGO CON UN GIRO DE DE 360 ° LO GOLPEO CON SU PIERNA , Y SHARON INTENTO DAR UN GOLPE PERO PO LO RECIVIO CON UN RODILLASO EN EL ESTOMAGO Y LUEGO CON SU CODO LO GOLPEO EN EL ROSTRO .**_

_**LUEGO PO DESAPARECIO Y APERECIA VARIAS VECES Y LUEGO ESTABA GOLPEANDO MUCHO A SHARON CON MANOS Y PIERNAS . PO SE DETUVO DESPUES DE 15 GOLPES ASI , SE LE VEÍA ALGO AGITADO , SU RESPIRACIÓN SE OÍA CANSADA , PERO ESTABA DECIDIDO A MATARLO ASI QUE SALIO CORRIENDO HACIA EL Y LE DIO UN RODILLASO AL ESTOMAGO Y LUEGO UNA PATADA A LA NUCA CON SU PIERNA IZQUIERDA Y ASI EMPEZÓ DE NUEVO DANDO GOLPES Y PATADAS EN TODO EL CUERPO DE SHARON , SHARON INTENTABA CONTRAATACAR PERO PO ESQUIVABA LOS GOLPES CON UN POCO MAS DE DIFICULTAD LUEGO DE UN CODAZO LE DIO EN EL ESTOMAGO Y ENCIMA DE EL SE PUESO Y CON LAS 2 MANOS LO TIRO AL SUELO .**_

_**LUEGO PO LO PARO Y EMPEZO A GOLPEARLO CON MANOS Y PIERNAS COMO LO HA ESTADO HACIENDO TODA LA PELEA , Y LUEGO CON UN GIRO DE 360 ° INVERTIDO LO PATEO Y MANDO A VOLAR CONTRA UNA COLUMNA.**_

_**DESPUES DE ATACARLO DE ESA MANERA SHARON SE PARO COMO SI NADA .**_

_**PO - PO ESTA VEZ SE VEÍA MUY CANSADO Y FATIGADO , SU RESPIRACION NO ERA NORMAL - AAH MALDICIÓN ¡ - DECÍA MIENTRAS REUNÍA CHI PARA LUEGO EXPULSARLO CON MUCHA BRUSQUEDAD HACIA SHARON .**_

_**PERO ANTES DE QUE EL GOLPE IMPACTARA A SHARON , SHARON SOLO ESTIRO SU MANO Y HACI EMPEZÓ A ABSORBER EL CHI DE PO .**_

_**PO YA ESTABA MUY CANSADO Y DÉBIL Y ENCAMBIJO SHARON AL ABSORBER SU ENERGÍA SE RECUPERO DE TODAS SUS HERIDAS .**_

_**HACI SHARON SALTO E INTENTO GOLPEAR A PO , PERO PO APENAS SI LO LOGRO ESQUIVAR , ENSEGUIDA PO GOLPEO PERO FALLO , SHARON LE DIO UN RODILLASO EN EL ESTOMGAGO , PO LE DIO UN CODAZO EN EL ROSTRO QUE SHARON NO SINTIO MUCHO , Y ASI LO CACHETEO Y LUEGO CON SUS DOS MANOS LO LANZO AL SUELO .**_

_**PO SE PARO CON DIFICULTADES , SE ENCONTRABA EXHAUSTO , RESPIRABA MUY AGITADO , PO ESTABA SANGRANDO DE LA BOCA Y TENIA MULTIPLES HERIDAS , PARA ESE ENTONCES TODOS SUS AMIGOS YA HABIAN LLEGADO Y HABIAN VISTO PARTE DE LA PELEA , CASI DESDE EL INICO .**_

_**VIBORA - MIREN PO SE VE MUY MAL .**_

_**TIGRESA - QUE LE PASA ? - PENSABA - MI OSITO QUE TE PASA ?**_

_**TIGRESA - NO PUEDE SER MIREN EN SU ESPALDA TIENE UN TATUAJE Y ESTA CRECIENDO ¡ PARECE SER UNA COBRA Y CRECE Y VA A SU CUELLO .**_

_**TODOS - QUE ?**_

_**SHARON - JAJAJAJA , NO PELES MAS O ESA COBRA TE MATARA JAJAJA**_

_**PO SE ENCONTRABA TERRIBLE , ERA HORRIBLE ESCUCHAR CON COMO RESPIRABA , VERLO ASI EN ESE ESTADO TAN HERDIO Y SANGRANDO ,**_

_**SHARON INTENTO CON UNOS PODERES Y LO SACO VOLANDO HACIA EL CIELO SU ATAQUE , PO INCREMENTO SU CHI PERO ESO HACIA QUE LA COBRA DE PO CRECIERA MAS SHARON LE DIO UN PUÑETAZO EN TODO EL ROSTRO Y LUEGO DE UN CODAZO LO SACO AL SUELO PERO ANTES DE QUE LLEGARA AL SUELO CON SUS 2 MANOS LO AZOTO MAS FUERTE.**_

_**EL CHI DE PO DISMINUYO MUCHO Y CUANDO TODO SE VEIA PERDIDO SOMBRA APARECIO GOLPEANDO EN LA CARA A SHARON .**_

_**SOMBRA - ACABARE CONTIGO .**_

_**SHARON INTENTALO .**_

_**FLECHA DESTRUCTORA ¡ SOMBRA LANZO SU ATAQUE Y LO MATO .**_

_**SOMBRA - ESTAS BIEN ?**_

_**PO - SI **_

_**SOMBRA - SE ACABO .**_

_**PO - NO , ACABAMOS DE EMPEZAR **_

_**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA ...**_

* * *

BUENO AMIGOS ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 10 SOLO FALTAN 2 Y DOS FINALES ALTERNATIVO POR QUE EL CAPITULO 12 QUE ES EL ULTIMO ES EL OFICIAL Y LOS DEMAS SON POR SI ALGUIEN MAS LE HUBIERA GUSTADO ESE FINAL , BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER XD HASTA LA PROXIMA


	11. FIN DEL VIAJE PARTE 1

_**SOMBRA - ESTAS BIEN ?**_

_**PO - SI**_

_**SOMBRA - SE ACABO .**_

_**PO - NO , ACABAMOS DE EMPEZAR .**_

* * *

******_CAPITULO 11 : FIN DEL VIAJE PARTE 1 _  
**

******_SUBTITULO : UN PODER MÍSTICO ._**

**_DESPUÉS_**_** DE OBSERVAR POR EL HORIZONTE PO SE LEVANTO CON **_**UN POCO DE DIFICULTAD Y ENSEGUIDA TIGRESA FUE Y LE DIO UN ABRAZO MUY FUERTE LLENO DE AMOR.**

**TIGRESA - PO...TENIA MUCHO MIEDO QUE TE PASARA ALGO . DECÍA DESPUÉS DE DARLE UN BESO**

**PO - DESCUIDA , ESTOY BIEN - PERO AL DECIR ESTO SE TAMBALEO UN POCO.**

**TIGRESA - SEGURO BEBE ?**

**PO - SI AMOR , Y TU COMO SIGUES ?**

**TIGRESA - YA MEJOR MI AMOR GRACIAS .**

**SOMBRA - PO , Y AHORA QUE ?**

**PO - SOLO NOS QUEDA POR HACER UNA COSA , BUSCARLO Y DESTRUIRLO , EL ES MUY PELIGROSO DEJARLO CON VIDA .**

**SOMBRA - SI TIENES RAZÓN.**

**PO - POR AHORA DEBEMOS DESCANSAR , NO ESTAMOS EN CONDICIONES DE PELEA .**

**SOMBRA - Y SI VUELVE A ATACAR ? **

**PO - NO HAREMOS NADA.**

**TODOS - QUE ? POR QUE ?**

**PO - MÍRANOS , NO ESTAMOS EN CONDICIONES DE ENFRENTARNOS CON EL , EL ES MUY FUERTE , NO ESTAMOS LISTOS , NECESITAMOS PLANEARLO BIEN Y ASÍ TAL VEZ JUNTOS TENGAS UNA POSIBILIDAD.**

** SHIFU - ENTONCES NO PUEDES VENCERLO ?**

**PO - NO MAESTRO , EN EL MOMENTO QUE LO VI SUPE QUE NO LO PODRE VENCER , SENTIR SU CHI ME DEJO IMPACTADO , SU PODER ES MAS ALLÁ DE LO QUE UNO SE PUEDE IMAGINAR**

**SHIFU - TAL VEZ NO.**

**PO - A QUE SE REFIERE CON ESO MAESTRO ?**

**SHIFU - EL MAESTRO OOGWAY CONOCÍA UNA TÉCNICA , CAPAZ DE VENCER A CUALQUIER OPONENTE .**

**PO - Y COMO SE LLAMA ESA TÉCNICA MAESTRO ?**

**SHIFU - EL LA LLAMABA "POLVO ESTELAR ".**

**PO - BÁRBARO ¡ INCLUSO ES MAS FUERTE QUE EL MI ATAQUE CON EL CHI DE LOS HEROES ?**

**SHIFU - MUCHO MAS PODEROSA , PERO HAY UN PROBLEMA .**

**PO - CUAL ES MAESTRO ?**

**SHIFU - SOLO EL MAESTRO OOGWAY LA SABE .**

**PO - QUE ? ¡ NO ES POSIBLE .**

**SOMBRA - TENEMOS QUE BUSCAR OTRO MÉTODO.**

**PO - SI , PERO QUE PODREMOS USAR ?.**

**SOMBRA - TAL VEZ SI TE ENSEÑO A USAR LA FLECHA DESTRUCTORA CON TU CHI AUMENTARA LA ENERGÍA Y SERA MAS FUERTE Y QUIZÁS ASÍ PODREMOS DERROTARLO .**

**PO - SI ¡ NO PERDEMOS NADA .**

**PASARON 3 SEMANAS Y NO SE SABIA Absoluta Mente NADA EL LUCIFER , LAS COSAS EN EL PALACIO DE JADE ESTABAN MUY TENSAR , TODOS VIVIAN UN POCO PREOCUPADOS POR LO QUE FUERA A SUCEDER PERO MAS UNA PAREJA QUE SE ENCONTRABAN EN EL ALBORDE LA SABIDURÍA CELESTIAL PO Y TIGRESA SE BESABAN HASTA QUE PO DEJO DE BESARLE.**

**TIGRESA - PO QUE PASA ?**

**PO - YO...ME SIENTO MUY NERVIOSO AMOR.**

**TIGRESA - QUE TE PREOCUPA MI VIDA ?****PO - Y SI NO LOGRO VENCERLO ? , QUE PASARA CON NOSOTROS , AUN NO HE PERFECCIONADO LA FLECHA DESTRUCTORA Y NO HAY NINGÚN PLAN PARA VENCERLO , AMOR ESTOY DESESPERADO , NO DUERMO , ESTOY NERVIOSO ...**

**TIGRESA- DESCUIDE BEBE , SE QUE LO LOGRARAS , ADEMAS ESTA SOMBRA Y ESTAMOS TODOS LOS DEMÁS PARA APOYARTE - DECIA TIGRESA MIENTRAS SE RECARGABA EN SU PECHO VIENDO LA PUESTA DE SOL.**

**PO - ...**

* * *

bueno les dejo este cachito por que lo que sigue ya es el final original luego vengra final alternativo a y luego b


	12. FIN DEL VIAJE PARTE 2 ( CAPITULO FINAL )

**_CAPITULO FINAL : FIN DEL VIAJE PARTE 2 ._**

**_SUBTEMA : EL PODER INVENCIBLE ._**

**_PASADOS UNOS DÍAS DESDE QUE PO HABLO CON TIGRESA , LAS COSAS SE TORNABAN DIFERENTES POR QUE SE HABÍA ESCUCHADO QUE VARIAS CIUDADES ESTABAN DESTRUIDAS Y QUE EL SIGUIENTE OBJETIVO DE LUCIFER ERA ACABAR CON EL VALLE DE LA PAZ Y ASI COMENZAR SU REINO EN EL NUEVO MUNDO ._**

**_SHIFU - COMO YA SABEN LUCIFER VIENE HACIA ACÁ PERO NO SABEMOS EN DONDE ESTA Y CUANDO LLEGARA , ASI QUE HAY QUE ESTAR LISTOS PARA LO QUE SE VENGA ._**

**_TODOS - SI MAESTRO ¡ -DECÍAN TODOS AL UNISONO ._**

**_SHIFU - PERO ANTES VAYAN A DESAYUNAR , Y DESPUÉS NO HABRÁ ENTRENAMIENTO , SE IRÁN A VIGILAR EL VALLE DE LA PAZ HASTA NUEVO AVISO , VUELVAN ANTES DE LAS 9 ENTENDIDO ?_**

**_TODOS - SI MAESTRO ¡_**

**_TODOS LOS 8 GUERREROS SE FUERON A LA COCINA CON UN SILENCIO INCOMODO QUE DECIDIÓ INTERRUMPIR PO PARA ROMPER EL HIELO._**

**_PO - OIGAN Y COMO AMANECIERON ?_**

**_MANTIS - BIEN PO GRACIAS ._**

**_VÍBORA_****_ Y GRULLA - BIEN AMIGO GRACIAS ._**

**_SOMBRA - BIEN - SOMBRA SE LIMITABA A DECIR MAS._**

**_PO - Y TU TIGRESA ?_**

**_TIGRESA - YO ... NO PUDE DORMIR BIEN ._**

**_PO - OH ¡ YA VEO , BUENO LES PREPARARE ALGO DELICIOSO PARA COMENZAR EL DÍA._**

**_PO POCO A POCO FUE SIRVIENDO LOS PLATOS DE FIDEOS A SUS DEMÁS COMPAÑEROS QUE NO DECÍAN NADA , TODOS PARECÍAN UNOS ZOMBIES PUESTO QUE NO EMITÍAN PALABRA ALGUNA._**

**_UNA VEZ TERMINADO EL DESAYUNO FORMARON 4 EQUIPOS DE 1 PERSONAS , MONO Y MANTIS , GRULLA Y VÍBORA , KIRA Y SOMBRA Y OVIO PO Y TIGRESA, CADA QUIEN ESTABA EN PUNTOS ESTRATÉGICOS DE VIGILANCIA , ESTUVIERON BUSCANDO TODO EL DÍA , TARDE Y PARTE DE LA NOCHE PERO NO ENCONTRARON NADA._**

**_PO - USTEDES TUVIERON ÉXITO ?- DECÍA MIENTRAS VEÍA A LOS DEMÁS EQUIPOS ._**

**_V Y G _- NO , NO ENCONTRAMOS NADA._**

**_M Y M - NOSOTROS TAMPOCO NOS FUE BIEN._**

**_K Y S - A NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN NOS FUE MAL ._**

**_PO - BUENO MAÑANA ESPEREMOS TENER MAS ÉXITO ._**

**_PERO A LO LEJOS EL MAL SE ESTABAN ACERCANDO._**

**_LUCIFER - ESPERAREMOS A QUE TODOS ESTÉN DORMIDOS Y LUEGO HAI LOS ATACAREMOS EN SU TEMPLO JAJAJA._**

**_PO SE HABÍA IDO A DORMIR , ESTABA PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDO , SE ENCONTRABA RONCANDO HASTA QUE ALGO LO DESPERTÓ , ABRIO LOS OJOS LENTAMENTE Y CUANDO MENOS SE LO ESPERABA VIO COMO DE LA PARED SALIA LUCIFER HE IBA DIRECTAMENTE A EL , PO EN UN MOVIMIENTO RÁPIDO LO ESQUIVO Y LUCIFER DESTRUYO SU CAMA DE UN PISOTÓN , PERO LA RECOGIÓ Y SE LA AVENTÓ A PO PERO ESTE LA ESQUIVO Y SALIO POR LA VENTANA INTENTANDO GANAR ESPACIO Y EVITAR MAS GOLPES , EN UN MOVIMIENTO LUCIFER TECLEO A PO CONTRA UNA PARED Y CUANDO LO AVENTÓ QUISO DARLE UN GOLPE PERO PO LO DESVIÓ MUY VELOZMENTE , LUCIFER LANZABA PODERES QUE A PO SE LE HACIAN UN POCO COMPLICADO DE ESQUIVAR DEBIDO A LA VELOCIDAD A LA QUE IBAN , EN UN GOLPE QUE LE DIO LUCIFER LO LANZO A VOLAR Y CUANDO PO VIO LUCIFER ESTABA FLOTANDO EN EL AGUA AUMENTANDO SUS PODERES ,_**

**_PO ESTABA IMPACTADO CON LO QUE VEÍA SU AURA DE LUCIFER ERA COLOR VERDE AMARELA , Y EL PODER QUE DESPRENDÍA ERA INCREÍBLE ERA MAS AYA DE LO QUE PO HABÍA PODIDO SENTIR AHORA ESTABA SEGURO QUE JAMAS VENCERÍA._**

**_LUCIFER - MORIRÁS ¡ - GRITABA CON UNA VOZ TAN ENDEMONIADA QUE HACIA QUE TEMBLARAN LOS HUESOS DE PO DE LO HORRIBLE QUE SE ESCUCHABA EL SONIDO DE SU VOZ - EN UN MOVIMIENTO LUCIFER SE LANZO A GRAN VELOCIDAD HACIA PO PERO CUANDO LLEGO CON PO FUE RECIBIDO CON UNA PATADA HACIENDO VOLTEAR SU CABEZA , A LUCIFER LE SALIO UN POCO DE SANGRE Y PARA CUANDO SE DIO LA VUELTA SOLO SE LAMIÓ LA SANGRE Y SONRIÓ CON UNA MALDAD EN SU INTERIOR ._**

**_LUCIFER - ATÁCAME AQUÍ TE ESPERO ¡ -DECÍA LLENO DE CONFIANZA _**

**_PO - SI TANTO LO QUIERES TOMA ESTO ¡ - DECÍA MIENTRAS LO GOLPEABA CON SU PUÑO IZQUIERDO Y LUEGO RETROCEDIÓ UNOS PASO DEJAN DO A LUCIFER HAI PARADO CON LA CARA VOLTEADA._**

**_EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGARON TODOS LOS AMIGOS DE PO ._**

**_SOMBRA - PO , TEN CUIDADO , LO ENFRENTAREMOS JUNTOS RECUERDAS ? -DECÍA EL JOVEN GUERRERO._**

**_PO - CLARO - DECÍA PO UN POCO NERVIOSO._**

**_TIGRESA - TAMBIÉN PELEARE CONTIGO PO . - DECÍA TIGRESA LLEGANDO _**

**_PO - BIEN , MONO , GRULLA VÍBORA Y KIRA EVACUEN A LA GENTE DE AQUÍ , MANTIS PROTEGERLOS POR FAVOR ._**

**_MANTIS - SI PO , DESCUIDA._**

**_LUCIFER SEGUÍA HAI DE PIE OBSERVANDO A PO A LOS OJOS ._**

**_PO - QUE QUIERES DE NOSOTROS ?_**

**_LUCIFER - QUIERO CONQUISTAR SU MUNDO , ESA IDEA SIEMPRE LA HE TENIDO EN MENTE , JAJAJA , ME A CAUSADO MUCHA GRACIA CREYÉNDOTE QUE TENIAS OPORTUNIDAD DE ACABAR CON LOS BANDIDOS DE LA LUNA , SIENTO DECIRLES QUE USTEDES MORIRÁN JUNTO CON SU PRECIADO PALACIO DE JADE , Y SI ME DESHAGO DE USTEDES YA NO TENDRÉ NINGÚN INSECTO QUE SE INTERPONGA EN MI CAMINO Y ASI CONQUISTARE TODO EL UNIVERSO , EN POCAS PALABRAS MI REINADO DEL INFRAMUNDO SERA POR LA ETERNIDAD Y NADA ME DETENDRÁ . - BUENO BASTA DE CHARLAS ES HORA DE MORIR ._**

**_LUCIFER EMPEZÓ A CAMINAR HACIA PO , PERO DE LEJOS EL MAESTRO SHIFU LE LANZO UNOS PODERES ._**

**_PO - QUE LOS ATAQUES DEL MAESTRO SHIFU NO LO LASTIMARON EN LO MAS MÍNIMO._**

**_LUCIFER - AAAAAAA ¡ - DESPUÉS DE RECIBIR ESE ATAQUE LUCIFER SE DETUVO Y EMPEZÓ A ELEVAR SU CHI HACIENDO QUE SE TORNASE DE UN COLOR VERDE AMARELA MUY INTENSO , TODO EL LUGAR ESTABA TEMBLANDO._**

**_TIGRESA - PO QUE HACEMOS ?_**

**_PERO PO NO CONTESTABA NADA DE LO QUE SU AMADA ESTABA DICIENDO , DE PRONTO EMPEZARON A CAER TRUENOS , DESPUÉS DE ESO HUBO UNA EXPLOSION QUE DURO UNOS CUANTOS SEGUNDOS , CUANDO SE VIO LUCIFER ERA MUY PODEROSOS ( IGUAL QUE MI FOTO DE PERFIL )_**

**_LUCIFER - GUERRERO DRAGÓN TU SERAS EL PRIMERO EN MORIR ¡ - DECÍA SEÑALÁNDOLO._**

**_TIGRESA - CUIDADO PO _**

**_LUCIFER - AAAA ¡ - DECIA ATACÁNDOLO _**

**_PO - TIGRESA CUIDADO - DECÍA PO SACANDO DEL ALCANCE A TIGRESA DE LUCIFER . _**

**_LUCIFER LANZABA PODERES Y EN UNO DE ESOS EMPEZÓ A DESTRUIRLO TODO POR DIVERSIÓN ,._**

**_PO - NO TE LO PERDONARE - DECÍA MIENTRAS ERA RODEADO POR UN AURA DORADA , LUEGO SOMBRA LLEGO HE HIZO LO MISMO ._**

**_LOS TRES SE PUSIERON EN POSICIÓN DE DEFENSA ESPERANDO A QUE LUCIFER ATACARA PRIMERO , CUANDO LUCIFER DECIDIÓ ATACAR , EMPEZÓ UNA CARRERA CON DIRECCIÓN HACIA LOS TRES , CUANDO LLEGO HASTA ELLOS DESTRUYO EL SUELO Y GOLPEO A PO EN LA CARA SACÁNDOLO A VOLAR , CUANDO SE DIO LA VUELTA HIZO LO MISMO CON TIGRESA Y DE UNA PATADA EN LA NUCA A SOMBRA EN UN MISMO _****_MOVIMIENTO_**

**_CUANDO LOS TRES SE DECIDIERON A CONTRAATACAR LO HICIERON EN LADOS DIFERENTES , IZQUIERDA , EN MEDIO Y DERECHA INTENTANDO CONFUNDIRLO LUCIFER AGARRO A SOMBRA POR EL CUELLO Y LO AZOTO CONTRA LA PARED , LUEGO PO CORRIÓ HACIA EL Y CUANDO CHOCARON LE HICIERON COMO LOS DEFENSORES DE FÚTBOL AMERICANO SE SOSTENÍAN Y PO PARA ROMPER ESE MOMENTO INTENTO GOLPENADO CON LA RODILLA A LUCIFER PERO EL NO SINTIÓ DOLOR , Y EN ESO LUCIFER LO APRETÓ DE LOS HOMBROS Y SALTO Y DE UNA CHILENA LOSACO VOLANDO A UNA CASA, LUCIFER SALIO DE UNA CASA Y AGARRO A TIGRESA DE LA CARA AZOTAN DOLO POR TODAS LAS CASAS DEL VALLE LUEGO CON UN PODER SE LO LANZO AL ESTOMAGO HACIÉNDOLA ESTRELLAR CONTRA LA PARED , PO Y SOMBRA INTENTARON ACUDIR A AYUDAR A TIGRESA PERO DE UNA CASA SALIO LUCIFER AGARRÁNDOLOS A LOS DOS DEL CUELLO AZOTANDOLOS A LA PARED._**

**_PERO LUCIFER NO DEJABA DE GOLPEAR A SOMBRA CON MANOS Y PIERNAS Y LUEGO LO AZOTO AL SUELO CON UN GOLPE AL ESTOMAGO Y LUEGO CUANDO LO PARO LE DISPARO UN PODER EN LA CARA Y DESPUES LO AZOTO A LA CASA DEJANDOLO SIN FUERZAS .PARA CUANDO PO SE PERCATO DE VER A TIGRESA ASI EN ESE ESTADO SALIO CORRIENDO HACIA ELLA ._**

**_PO - TIGRESA ¡ ._**

**_PERO ANTES DE LLEGAR LUCIFER SALIO VOLANDO Y SE PUSO EN FRENTE DE EL Y CUANDO PO SE PERCATO YA LUCIFER TENIA UN PODER EN SU ESTOMAGO QUE LO LANZO VOLANDO , PO SE PARO VELOZMENTE Y CRUZO SUS MANOS A BASE DE ESCUDO HE INTETO LLEGARA DONDE ESTABA TIGRESA PERO LUCIFER LO RECIVIA CON PODERES , Y EL ULTIMO ATAQUE VENIA CON MAS FUERZAS Y LO SACO VOLANDO MAS LEJOS CONTRA UNA CASA MAS GRANDE HACIENDO QUE TODA SE CAYERA ENCIMA DE PO , LLEGO MONO , MATIS Y GRULLA , QUE AYUDARON A INCORPORAN A PO PERO PARA SORPRESA DE PO LUCIFER LE HIZO SEÑALES DE QUE ATACARAN Y ENTRE LOS 4 EMPEZARON A GOLPEARLO Y LUCIFER SOLO SE QUEDABA QUIETO , DESPUES DE UNOS MOMENTOS GRULLA FUE DERROTADO Y ENSEGUIDA MONO Y MANTIS , PO SEGUIA PELEANDO CON VALENTIA PERO DESPUES DE UN TIEMPO ERA DERRIBADO Y GOLPEADO EN EL SUELO , DESPUES DE SER MUY LASTIMADO PO SALIO VOLANDO DE UNA EXPLOCION Y EN SEGUIDA VENIA CAMINANDO LUCIFER , PO AGARRO TODO EL CHI QUE LE QUEDABA Y LE LANZO ESE PODER A LA CARA QUE LUCIFER RESISTIO SIN PROBLEMAS , LUEGO LO AGARRO DE EL CUELLO Y DE UN FUERTE GOLPE LE DIO EN EL ESTOMGADO DEJANDOLO CASI INCONCIENTE AL IGUAL QUE TODOS SUS COMPAÑEROS _**

**_TODO YA ERA INUTIL TODOS ESTABAN INCONCIENTES MENOS PO QUE SE PARO Y EMPEZO A CAMINAR HACIA LUCIFER QUE SOLO VOLTEO LA VISTA Y SONRIO LLENO DE MALDAD ,._**

**_LUCIFER - VAMOS PELEA , ESTE LUGAR SERA DONDE TU MORIRAS - DECIA INCREMENTANDO SU CHI ._**

**_PO - DENME SU ENERGIA , LA SUFICIENTE COMO PARA DERROTARLO ¡ - DECIA PO DICIENDOLES A SUS COMPAÑEROS._**

**_CUANDO PO RECIVIO LA ENERGIA DE SUS COMPAÑEROS PUEDO INCREMENTAR SU CHI , PERO NO EL SUFICIENTES Y EN POCOS MINUTOS DE PELEA FUE DERROTADO OTRA VEZ Y CAYO AL SUELO DEBIL ,._**

**_PO - NO VOY A PERDER ¡ PERO NESECITO QUE ME DEN MAS ENERGIA ¡._**

**_PO YA ESTABA MUY DAÑADO PERO DE NUEVA CUENTA RECIVIO LA ENRGIA DE SUS COMPAÑEROS Y SIGUIO LUCHANDO , EN UN ULTIMO INTENTO POR HACER LA FLECHA DESTRUCTORA SE LA LANZO PERO LUCIFER NO FUE HERDIO NO LE PASO NADA , PO SE QUEDO DE ESPALDAS A LA PARED RECARGADO PARA CUANDO LUCIFER PREPARO UN ATAQUE COMO PARA MATARLO , PERO ANTES DE QUE EL IMPACTO LE DIERA APARECIO KIRA Y LE DIO A ELLA ._**

**_PO - KIRA NO ¡_**

**_KIRA - PO...AA - DECIA MIENTRAS CAI MUY MAL HERIDA ._**

**_EN ESE MOMENTO ALGO EN EL INTERIOR DE P CAMBIO ERA COMO UN GOLPE DE FURIA QUE HIZO QUE PO TUVIERA MAS FUERZA Y ASI FUE COMO SACO SU CHI AL MAXIMO PODER , RODEADO DE UN AURA DORADA , DE PRONTO PO ATACO NO SE VIO NADA SOLO DE PRONTO SE LE PUSIERON LAS MARCAS DE GOLPES A LUCIFER Y CUANDO SE PUDO VER PO SE MVIO HACIA EL PERO SU VELOCIDAD FUE TANTA QUE EL EFECTO FUE RETARDADO PARA LA VISTA , Y ASI PO LE DIO UN RODILLASO EN LA NUCA Y GON UN GIRO DE 360 ° OTRO EN EL ROSTRO CUANDO PO QUEDO DE ESPALDAS A EL SOLO ALZO LA MANO Y DIJO ._**

**_PO - ESTE SERA TU FIN - Y EMPEZO A ACUMULAR ENERGIA EN SU PALMA DE LA MANO Y LUEGO SE HIZO UNA BOLA CHIQUITA Y GRITO ESOT ES POR LO QUE HICISTE Y DESPUES POLVO ESTELAR ¡ ERA EL AUTENTICO POLVO ESTELAR DEL QUE HABLABA SHIFU ._**

**_LUCIFER - NO ¡ Y FUE ATRAVESADO CON EL PODER DE PO Y EN SEGUIA EXPLOTO LUCIFER , ASI FUE COMO FUE DERROTADO EL DIOS DEL INFRAMUNDO ._**

**_PO - SE HIZO JUSTICIA ¡ - Y TODO EL PUEBLO AL UNISO CELEBRO LA VICTORIA DEL GUERRERO DRAGÓN Y SUS COMPAÑEROS YA ESTABAN DE PIES UN POCO MEJOR QUE ANTES ._**

**_TIGRESA - CUANDO ALGO SE ACABA YA ESTA - DECIA LLENA DE EMOCION ¡._**

**_PO - CUANDO PO ALSO LA MANO TODOS LE APLAUDIERON COMO AGRADECIMIENTO ._**

**_MRS PING - HIJO ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO DECIA ABRAZANDOLO ._**

**_DE PRONTO UN PORTAL APARECIO U SOMBRA DIJO , _**

**_SOMBRA - BUENO , ES HORA DE QUE ME VAYA A DONDE PERTENESCO , ADIOS A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR HACER SEGURO MI FUTURO , ADIOS CUANDO SE DIO LA VUELTA TIGRESA LO DETUVO CON LA MANO Y DIJO ._**

**_TIGRESA - ESPERA ¡ QUIEN ERES EN VERDAD ?_**

**_SOMBRA -TIGRESA , YO... SOY TU HIJO DECIA QUITANDOSE LA MASACARA QUE NUNCA SE QUITO Y ERA UN TIGRE CON FRANJAS NEGRAS Y BLANCAS DE OJOS COLOR JADE IGUAL A SU PADRE Y FUERTE COMO SU MADRE ._**

**_TIGRESA - ESTABA IMPACTADA ( LES RECOMIENDO QUE PONGAN ESTA MUSICA : Ligth Of Aidian - lament , quedara bien con el final dejenla hasta que terminen de leer todo )_**

**_SOMBRA - GRACIAS MAMA , POR TU SACRIFICIO _**

**_TIGRESA - QUE EDAD TIENES ?_**

**_SOMBRA - 20 AÑOS Y MI NOMBRE ES SAM _**

**_TIGRESA - ADIOS HIJO , TE VERE EN 20 AÑOS ._**

**_SAM - HAI ESTARE MAMA , ADIOS AMIGOS , DECIA Y SE DABA LA VUELTA PERO ANTES DE ENTRAR AL PORTAL SE DESPIDIO CON LA MANO Y LUEGO SE PUSO OTRA VEZ LA MASACARA ENTRANDO AL PORTAL QUE LO LLEVARA DE VUELTA A SU HOGAR . _**

**_TIGRESA ESTABA CON PO ABRAZADOS Y CUANDO SE FUE SALIO EL ESTABA AMANECIENDO EN EL VALLE Y ALFIN TODO HABIA ACABADO ._**

**_Y ASI EMPEZABA OTRO DIA EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ PERO ESTA VEZ LA PAZ SI IBA A DURAR Y PO SI TUVO 3 HIJOS CON TIGRESA 2 MUJERES Y SAM ._**

**_FIN ..._**

* * *

**_DISEÑADOR DE PRODUCCION - DIEGO EMILIO._**

**_ASISTENTES EN LA HISTORIAS : LEONARD KENWAY , DAVID CHACON ._**

**_HISTORIA ORIGINAL . ECHA 100 % POR DIEGO EMILIO ._**

**_BASADA EN VARIAS HISTORIAS ._**

**_ PERSONAJES - _**

**_PO_**

**_TIGRESA_**

**_LOS 4 FURISOS RESTANTES _**

**_MAESTRO SHIFU_**

**_ESTAS SON CREACIONES DE DREAMWORKS_**

**_KIRA_**

**_SHARON _**

**_CAPITAN FUL_**

**_LUCIFER_**

**_SAM _**

**_ESTOS SON MIS PERSONAJES ECHOS POR MI ._**

**_LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUI APARECEN NO SON MIOS SINO DE DREAMWORKS Y LOS DEMAS SON MIOS Y QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU USO PARA OTRAS HISTORIAS ._**

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS _**

**_A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PRONTO VENDRE CON OTRA MAS POR EL MOMENTO GRACIAS POR TODO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO MUCHISIMO XD _**

**_SE DESPIDE DIEGO EMILIO = MASTERGOD._**

**_( SABANBRANDS )_**


End file.
